Equilibrium
by MS-16 Z Jager
Summary: They say that the Dark Side can only be used for evil, and that it corrupts all who taste its power and never lets them go. One Sith will however defy the odds, and achieve what many thought impossible. His name is Zero, and this is his legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass or Star Wars, all rights to the two go to their writers and the people up at Lucas Arts. I also don't own the character Scourge, he goes to Drew Karpyshyn, though his wife and daughter are OCs.

Equilibrium

Chapter One: A new beginning

_The year is 2010 a.t.b. It is a time of political upheaval and war as the Holy Britannian Empire expands to conquer other nations and bring them into its fold, stripping away everything about them including their names and replacing it with a number. One such nation is Japan, now Area eleven, but this area is different from the others. For the conquest of Japan will ignite a spark. This spark will in turn ignite an inferno that will not only affect the Earth, but the entire galaxy._

_Outskirts of Tokyo, of the former nation of Japan, 2010 a.t.b._

Tokyo, once one of the great metropolises of the world, was now a shell of its former self. The once great city now lay in ruins, with buildings collapsed completely or only half standing due to the bombings, artillery bombardments, and urban combat that had ended mere days ago with the end of the war. The city's inhabitants now wondered the ruins of their once great city, struggling to survive. They lived off of scraps of food and most slept on the hard concrete during the nights. The Britannian occupation forces didn't make things any easier, harassing the Japanese, whom they called elevens now, and sometimes they killed their victims just for the fun of it. This was rather tame compared with some of the other atrocities that had been committed, which the man who observed all of this from his concealed position would rather not remember, in spite of the fact that he normally reveled in darkness.

The man wasn't a forgettable face. Dressed in the standard armor and robes of the Sith lords, he had an imposing figure. His lightsaber was clipped to his left hip under his black hooded robe. He stood at six feet even, making him all the more intimidating. But the darkest feature was his mask. Standard for all Sith warriors, there were two eye slits for the Sith to be able to see out of, and aside from a few markings he had added himself, the only other feature was the gun metal gray color of the mask. This man had a name, and it was Darth Tenebris.

He regarded the natives of this pathetic speck of a planet with disdain. Of course it would be his luck to out run a Republic corvette (the fact that it was a Republic ship would surely lead to an international incident, if not war) only to end up on some dirtball planet in the Unknown Regions! His star fighter had crash landed on this large island two days ago, but fortunately the damage was perfectly fixable with a few temporary field repairs. He would leave tomorrow, but since he was done with repairs for the day he had decided that it couldn't hurt to scout the area out a bit, as he had noticed what appeared to be a city on his way down. It was only when he looked at it from the ground that Tenebris realized that it was the ruins of former city, in the middle of a warzone, no less. The Force was definitely _not _with him at the moment.

The Sith lord, who was soon to be inducted into the Dark Council for his prowess, did not know much about the planet he was on, nor did he really care. From what he had gathered the planet was mainly divided up into three super powers, with various smaller nations scattered about the globe, with these smaller nations mainly being based on islands. One of the super powers, the Holy Britannian Empire, occasionally attacked one of these smaller nations and added it in as an "Area". Tenebris was reminded of the Sith Empire in Britannia's actions, and he fully agreed with their philosophy. It was the birth right of the strong to rule the weak, and if they were incapable of defending themselves then they deserved to be brought into the fold of the more powerful nation. Though that didn't mean he agreed with the treatment of the conquered people. Tenebris fully agreed that if a nation was weak and didn't have powerful allies then by all rights it should be taken before the other powers had a chance to grab it, but he drew the line at the rape, literal in many cases, of an entire culture and its people. Even if it was the worst activity created by sentients, in war some rules were simply not broken, even bent, and were to be treated as if they had been set forth by a god.

Tenebris was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion down below his position in a bombed out office building. His fist tightened in disgust as he once again witnessed a group of Britannian soldiers harassing a group of elevens across the debris-strewn street. He needed to move, he realized, as he remembered why he had come here. He had sensed a powerful surge of dark side energy, rather incredible since this planet was full of such energy, coming from nearby his current position, and he needed to find out what could have been the source. So, with stealth and speed gained only through years of training and a little help from the Force, Tenebris slipped out of the building unnoticed as he continued his search.

* * *

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _

Never before had the child that was Lelouch vi Britannia felt such despair, anger, and hatred at such intense levels, and all at once. The despair stemmed from the fact that he had been separated from Nunnally and Suzaku, and feared the worst; the anger came from witnessing what Britannia had done to Japan. Finally, the hatred was directed toward the man responsible for it all, his bastard of a father. _So help me, if anything has happened to them, I'll…_

The former prince's thought went unfinished as he once again hid in an alley as a Britannian patrol passed by. That was the fifth time in an hour; he needed to find somewhere safe to hide and soon as the sun was setting. Lelouch poked his head out of the alley and looked around to either side of the street to see if there was a more suitable place for him to sleep for the night. Spotting an area that appeared fit for his purposes, the child quickly dashed out from his hiding place towards a building with the roof blown off and made it safely inside. Once he checked to make sure he hadn't been spotted, the former prince gazed at what would be his home for the night. There was rubble everywhere, with overturned furniture and paper scattered across the floor of the once clean and sophisticated office building lobby. Lelouch sighed as he decided that it could be much worse and set about gathering a few things to make a suitable sleeping mat. Not a bed, just a sleeping mat. After finding a few couch cushions that hadn't been completely shredded and arranging them in a row behind a bullet riddled desk he settled down on top of them and drifted off to sleep, surprisingly fast. Before he did, however, a single thought echoed across his mind. _Nunnally…_

* * *

Lelouch awoke with a start. He had been in the realm of dreams until a loud noise had shaken him from his slumber. At first he couldn't figure out what the noise had been, but his gut twisted when he heard it again. _Gunfire._

Indeed, right outside of the building, a patrol of Britannian soldiers was mercilessly executing a group of Japanese civilians who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time trying to find shelter. Once the gunfire stopped, one of the soldiers spoke. "Alright, that's the last of 'em, let's check the building now."

Lelouch tensed when the soldier finished. _This cannot be happening. Damnit! Of all the times for us to get separated! _Lelouch scrambled to hide under the desk without making too much noise, but unfortunately for him as he settled under the desk he kicked a can which rolled into the wall alerting the soldiers outside.

"Private Simons, go check what that was, we'll cover you," one of the soldiers said.

"Yes sir."

Lelouch froze as he listened to the soldier's footsteps come closer, not daring to breathe. The soldier came closer to the desk, closer… All of a sudden a baby started crying. The soldier spun around in its direction and gunned down the baby and its mother. He turned around and began walking out. "All clear, it was just another eleven."

The soldier was almost out of the building, when Lelouch accidentally bumped his head against the desk, alerting the soldiers. He heard the soldier that had shot the baby moving back towards the desk, caution in every step. He walked around it, checking for anything he missed. _Please don't look under it, please… _Sure enough, the Britannian remembered to check under the desk, and Lelouch's eyes were wide with fear as he was spotted.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Tenebris had been searching for quite a few hours, but still he felt nothing, as if the source of the energy surge had vanished. But suddenly he felt a surge in the dark side, powerful too. It was the usual mixture of fear and hatred that he had felt from the city's populace, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the intensity of the hatred, as it was far higher than what the natives usually felt. Under his mask Tenebris grinned. _Perhaps my search won't last much longer after all. _He sprinted down the street, ducking into alley ways whenever necessary until he made it to point where he sensed the surge. What he saw, however, made him curse. "That's not good…"

For there in the middle of the street was a child, he was surprised when he recognized the child was Britannian, being beaten by a group of seven Britannian soldiers. Tenebris was further annoyed when he realized that the powerful concentration of the dark side was coming from this boy. He also realized that if he didn't save him then coming to this city will have been for nothing. "I guess I could use the practice," Tenebris said in resignation, before he leapt out of his hiding place and reached out with the Force to the soldier beating the boy.

"Worthless vermin," he muttered as the soldier was picked up into the air and started to panic, screaming at his comrades to help him down. His screaming stopped when the Sith lord abruptly snapped his neck. He noticed with amusement that the soldiers were backing away from the boy out of fear. "I'm over here, you disgusting insects."

As one the soldiers wheeled around and opened fire on Tenebris, but faster than the eye could see he drew his lightsaber and ignited its crimson plasma blade. The weapon ignited with a snap-hiss as he deflected the bullets fired from the soldiers primitive, by his standards anyways, weapons. Once the soldiers ran out of ammo and realized with panic that their mysterious assailant was still standing, Tenebris' smile grew wide under his mask. "And now you die."

Before anyone could react the dark warrior leapt at the nearest soldier, his weapon humming, and slashed him across the chest. "One."

Before the soldier even fell to the ground Tenebris shot a stream of Force lightning at another, melting him alive while his comrades tried desperately to reload. The man's screaming soon stopped and Tenebris leapt at the closest soldier with his blade held forward. "Two."

Just as the man finished reloading he was impaled on the lightsaber. He looked down in disbelief at the blade sticking out from his stomach and then towards the dark figure holding the strange weapon. "Three." Tenebris wrenched his blade out from the soldier and spun around to face the remaining three as their comrade fell. All of them were visibly shaking.

"You three insects are hardly worth the effort," Tenebris said as he picked up the remaining soldiers with the Force and snapped their necks before flinging them off towards the building that the boy had been dragged out of before deactivating and sheathing his lightsaber. Speaking of the boy, Tenebris turned around to find him staring at the dark warrior in shock, awe, and fear. He regarded the boy with curiosity before surprisingly he was the one who broke the silence. "W-who are you?"

* * *

"W-who are you?"

Lelouch was in awe. He had thought he would be spending his last moments in life before this man had come to his rescue and simply annihilated the Britannians. He didn't even have a scratch on him. If it weren't for his dark attire, Lelouch would've wondered if this man were some sort of angel. He was broken out of his reverie when the masked man answered. "I am the Sith Lord Darth Tenebris, boy. And who are you?"

"L-Lelouch. Lelouch vi Britannia."

The man seemed to pause as if pondering the meaning of his name, but only briefly. "What is a Britannian doing here in Japan?"

Lelouch paused. Should he reveal why he was here to this stranger? But then again he had already given him his real name and he hadn't even meant for that, so there was no harm in answering the man's question. "I am an exile, sir. But can I ask you something?" The man nodded. "What is a Sith?"

Lelouch prided himself on being knowledgeable on a massive amount of topics in history, but never before had he heard of a "Sith". He'd also never heard of someone being able to do things such as shoot lightning from their finger tips or pick people up off the ground without touching them. And what sort of weapon did he have? If only he could have such power, the things that he could change!

"I will explain that later, but you have the potential to become a great Sith Lord, as you are strong in the force. I also sense that you desire power. Do you want this power, boy?"

Lelouch, stunned at the fact that the man seemed to have read his mind – correction, sensed it – simply nodded.

Tenebris unhooked the cylindrical handle from his hip. "On your knees, then."

Lelouch obeyed and got up on his knees, despite the pain from the beating the Britannians had given him. He flinched when Tenebris ignited the blade, but his fears were for naught, as the Sith Lord held the blade before himself. The Sith then gently brought the crimson blade down to each of Lelouch's shoulders, careful not to touch them with the extremely hot weapon. "I therefore christen thee as an apprentice of the Sith. Be warned, the path you have set out upon will not be easy. It will be filled with pain, loneliness, and the possibility of death. Should you accept your apprenticeship, you will be forced to leave everything about your former life behind. Your friends, family, and any loved ones you may have had are all meaningless in your new life. However, should you survive, the rewards will be great, as you will have a power unlike any you have ever felt before, and you will be set free from the chains that bind the lesser beings of this galaxy. Do you accept these terms?"

Lelouch hesitated. If what Tenebris said was true, then that would mean having to abandon Suzaku, and Nunnally. Could he really let go of that? But then images of his mother's broken and bullet riddled body entered his mind, and the man responsible for all of their suffering. If Lelouch could achieve the same power as Tenebris had shown, then he could seek what he desired. And what he desired was revenge for himself, and for Nunnally. Lelouch nodded. "Very well, however, you must sever ties with your past life by abandoning your name, as it has no meaning to you as a Sith. What shall your new name be my apprentice?"

Lelouch pondered a suitable name for himself for several moments before finally he looked up with fire in his eyes. "Zero."

"Zero, as in nothing?" Tenebris seemed genuinely puzzled by his apprentice's choice of a new name.

"Zero is the beginning of everything, as it is the end of everything. Everything ultimately reverts back to Zero. I shall end this rotten world and a better one shall begin in its place."

Under his mask, Tenebris smiled. "I see. Anyways, I suppose Lord Zero does have a nice ring to it. You may rise, Zero, my apprentice." He sheathed his lightsaber.

Lelouch rose from his kneeling position, a dark smile on his face. He felt so invigorated! It was as if new life had taken hold of him. It was liberation in the fullest sense. "Is this the Force, master?"

"You can already feel it? Impressive, you already show great potential."

"Thank you, my master." Lelouch was smiling widely.

"Don't get used to the praise though, as I will not hold back at all on your training. But before we even start we need to get you into shape. You're thinner than a damn twig."

"Forgive me, master. I haven't eaten in a few days," Lelouch looked away, embarrassed. Even if he hadn't eaten in a while, he had never been very physically adept.

Tenebris sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to work with it. But never mind that. Come, we shall return to my camp as we both need to rest, as we'll be leaving in the morning."

"Very well, master."

Tenebris sighed once again in annoyance as they snuck back to the outskirts of the city. "You don't have to throw in the word 'master' at the end of every sentence."

Lelouch's face heated up with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I just figured that was something that was required."

Under his mask Tenebris smiled. "You don't have to refer to me that way when we're in private, but in public be sure you address me as master. Other Sith will not be pleased if you don't, as it's considered a show of disrespect."

They travelled in silence for the rest of the way, until they finally reached the Sith lord's camp a mile outside of Tokyo, where both promptly fell asleep in the tent the moment they both hit the sleeping mat from exhaustion, though one was far more exhausted than the other. The next morning, far too early in both beings' opinions, they packed up the camp into the Sith Interceptor that was their transport off this world, which was fortunately capable of handling two passengers. Once they finished packing up (Lelouch was exhausted by the time they were done due to his physical ineptness) they both boarded the Interceptor and left the planet known as Earth to head to an outpost held by the Empire close to the Unknown Regions. Before the ship entered hyperspace Lelouch spared one last look at his former home. _Nunnally…_ The ship entered hyperspace seconds later.

* * *

Nunnally looked up at the sky through the open rear of the truck, even though she couldn't see it. Tears filled her eyes. Both she and Suzaku had been found by her half-brother Clovis, she had to put herself in between the soldiers and Suzaku to save him, not exactly an easy thing to do when you couldn't use your legs, and were on their way to a Britannian base in a military truck. Things were great, except for the fact that Lelouch wasn't with them. He had been presumed dead and the search for him had been suspended. Suzaku noticed her tears and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nunnally, I'm sure he's alright. They just can't find him, that's all."

She took Suzaku's hand in hers. "Suzaku… Lelouch is…" She couldn't help herself anymore as she began sobbing into her friend's arms. Suzaku, initially surprised, placed his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back. "I swear to you Nunnally, I _will _find Lelouch no matter what it takes. You will be reunited with your brother again, I promise you."

Nunnally continued to sob in his arms. Suzaku himself looked up at the sky through the back of the truck, resolve etched onto his face. _Even if I can't find him, I will try; if not for Lelouch himself then for Nunnally. _Suzaku had no way of knowing that Lelouch had already been found, and was currently headed towards his new destiny, not as the boy that was Suzaku's friend, but as a Sith Lord and his future enemy.

* * *

_Imperial Citadel, Dromund Kaas_

Darth Scourge, more commonly known as the Emperor's Wrath, awoke with a start. He had been in deep sleep when suddenly a vision had come to him. In it he saw the Emperor's corpse lying at the feet of an unknown being. He realized with surprise that the being in question was a Sith Lord. Even though it was only a vision, he still felt the unknown Sith's power, and was stunned at the sheer amount of it. _Impossible. His power rivals that of both Satele Shan and the Emperor, perhaps even surpasses them!_

The Sith lord bristled when a familiar feeling entered his mind. _You sensed it too?_

_Yes, Revan. This complicates things greatly._

Revan took a moment before replying. _No, this could be just what we need._

_How so?_

_It adds another potential champion to face the Emperor, perhaps even at my descendant's side._

_But what if he tries to kill the Emperor simply to take his place?_

Revan once again hesitated. _We'll deal with that once it comes around. But for now, the end to this madness may be in sight. We'll discuss it later._

Revan then retreated back to his own mind, somewhere within the Citadel. It had taken Scourge fifty years to find the Jedi again, and another 245 to bring him back to his current mental capacity, since healing wasn't his forte, especially with what the Emperor had been doing to him at the same time. Thankfully that insane being had lost interest in Revan long ago, and Scourge had been able to finally make progress, until Revan had merely been faking his mental imprisonment for the past five years. The centuries old Sith was brought out of his thoughts by a child's voice. "Father, what's wrong?"

His bedroom door had been opened, revealing Scourge's ten year old daughter. "It's nothing Nyla, go back to bed."

Nyla hesitated for a moment, until she obeyed and made her way back to her room. Scourge let a small smile onto his face, and it wasn't the smile of a power hungry Sith, but of a father smiling at the very thought of his daughter. Once he would have been revolted by the very thought of him showing such "weakness", but that was a different Scourge. Suffice it to say, he had changed _greatly _in the past three centuries in all aspects except his appearance, but he kept that well hidden. He looked over to the other side of his bed at the only other being that he loved with all his heart, her ivory skin and beautiful chocolate colored hair seeming to glow despite the lack of light as she slept. At first, he had never understood why Revan had been willing to sacrifice everything for his own family, but now he did. His own family, aside from stopping the Emperor from consuming the galaxy with his madness, was his only reason for living, and he would do anything for them.

He kissed his wife on the forehead, smiling as she stirred slightly, before returning to his own sleep. Before he slipped away into his dreams, a single thought graced the Sith's mind. _Perhaps there is hope after all…_

* * *

Author's Notes: For those of you who have read Revan, you should understand the ending to this chapter rather quickly. I got the idea for this after reading the book (written by Drew Karpyshyn, who is an amazing writer by the way) and I figured 'Why not?' And 4000 words later you have this. I honestly have NO idea where I want to take this story except for a vague outline. So expect updates to be slow, as I've already got another story in the works in the Code Geass section, and it has the majority of my attention. However, please tell me if you like this or not in a review, and feel free to leave ideas. Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass or Star Wars.

Chapter Two: New Life and new shcemes

_Darth Tenebris' palace, Dromund Kaas, three weeks later_

Never before had Lelouch done so many pushups. And not only that, but he was doing pushups while his new master's foot was planted firmly on his back, making it that much harder. He pushed his body upwards once again, the added weight of the armored boot on his back making his arms shake from the effort. He held himself up for a moment, before he simply couldn't take anymore and fell to the ground on his face. He was breathing heavily. He managed to speak in between breaths. "No… more… can't… take it."

Due to his recently obtained, if a bit shaky, connection to the Force, Lelouch could tell that Tenebris wasn't pleased by this. "The hell you can't, that was only thirty. Thirty more and _then _you can stop."

Lelouch groaned, which caused Tenebris to sigh in annoyance, but he removed his foot from Lelouch's back none the less. "If I were any other Sith lord I would have probably killed you by now out of sheer impatience boy. Remember that. Then again, I honestly expected you to break down at twenty."

The newly appointed Dark Council member walked over to a small table where sat upon it was a jug of water and glass cups. He filled up the cups and walked back to where Lelouch was now sitting on the floor covered in sweat. He offered one of the cups which Lelouch took gratefully before gulping down the water in his glass. Tenebris sat down next to him and removed his mask before taking a sip of his own glass. When the Sith had first removed his mask Lelouch had been surprised at how normal the man looked. He had a rather handsome bone structure in his face and fair blue eyes, the latter of which was unheard of for any follower of the Dark Side, especially a member of the Dark Council. He also had blonde hair about the same length as Schneizel's, though it was far messier, like Suzaku's. He could pass for a Jedi if the need arose. Something else that surprised him was his personality. In public he was rather cold and detached, but whenever they were alone or with someone Tenebris trusted, such as the servants or a few select Sith Lords, then he was cheerful, relaxed, and kind. "I must say, you have improved Zero, you are doing far better than when I first brought you here; though you still have a long ways to go before I begin to teach you the ways of the Dark Side."

"But why do I have to do all of this exercise? The Force would already enhance my physical ability so what's the point of all this?"

Tenebris rolled his eyes in exasperation at his pupil's dislike of physical activity, but he answered none the less. "Using the Force, especially the Dark Side, can be very taxing on the body my apprentice. It can destroy the body if you aren't careful. You must be in top physical form to be able to handle the energy that flows through your body. And besides, you shouldn't rely on the Force to get you out of every situation. Sometimes what's really needed are your wits and physique. You have the intelligence, that is very clear, but you must also be able to do physical tasks without having to rely on the Force every time. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Lelouch nodded in understanding. He still didn't like the exercise, but he understood the necessity of it. Better to sweat like a mule and get stronger than trying to use the Force and having it ravage his body. Suddenly the sound of clapping echoed throughout the room. Both Tenebris and Lelouch turned to see none other than Darth Scourge, the Emperor's Wrath, standing in the door way with a girl of his species, Lelouch noticed with surprise that unlike most other True Sith her crimsoned skinned head had brown, he would even compare it to chocolate, hair that came down to just above her shoulders, clinging to his leg. A servant stood behind him bowing in apology. "Forgive me My Lord, I tried to tell Lord Scourge that you asked not to be disturbed, but…"

Tenebris waved it off. "It's alright, we were on break anyways. Leave us."

The servant bowed and back away from the door, shutting it as he went. Scourge began walking toward the center of the training room, the girl right on his heels. "It's good to see you again old friend. I hear you're on the Council now. About damn time."

Tenebris smiled as he got up to greet one of the few other Sith he found pleasant to be around. Lelouch got up, albeit slower as he was still exhausted. "Hey, it's not my fault they took so long to let me on. I can't help it if I still have my looks while they're just a bunch of wrinkled old geezers!"

Lelouch looked to his master with his mouth agape. Didn't he realize that the Emperor's Wrath was _right in front of them? _One was expected to be at their most courteous and serious when in his presence. But to his surprise Scourge simply laughed heartily along with Tenebris and the two took each other's arms in a firm grip, right below the elbow. "I hope you don't count me in that category," Scourge said after he finished laughing. "By the way, how's your new apprentice coming along? I heard you found him in the Unknown Regions."

Scourge's gaze travelled to Lelouch, who was still confused at what he was seeing. The Emperor's Wrath didn't talk with many people, much less laugh with them. From what Lelouch had seen, he was normally cold, ruthless and had little tolerance for fooling around. Even the Dark Council knew better than to get in an argument with him. He had killed for less, though that was according to his enemies, which were _very _few.

"He has an interesting personality, and he's about as fit as an overweight Hutt," Lelouch glared at his master who simply smiled in amusement. "But he is strong in the Force. I don't know much else about his planet though, nor do I really care, except for this board game that's very popular there. Wasn't it called 'Chess'?"

Lelouch nodded, thankful to be in a subject that he excelled at. "Yes, I could teach you how to play, if you like Master. Although I would need to find a-"

Lelouch stopped as he noticed the red skinned girl staring at him with wide eyes from behind Scourge's imposing figure. "Uhhhh, why is she staring at me?"

He pointed to the girl, who shrank back behind the Sith. Scourge chuckled at the move. "That's my daughter Nyla. She's the same age as you actually. She's a bit shy, though she needs to grow out of it if she wants to be a Sith Lord one day like she says."

He maneuvered the girl out and in front of him with his hands on her shoulders. "Say hi, Nyla. You know it's rude not to introduce yourself."

Nyla meekly waved her right arm at Lelouch. "H-hi. I'm Nyla."

Lelouch smiled at the alien girl. "Hi, I'm Lel-" He remembered his new name, though it still felt awkward to use. "Zero."

Nyla looked at him in confusion. "Zero? That's a funny name."

She then giggled to herself, which caused Lelouch to look away in embarrassment. "Don't laugh at it!"

The two men in the room also began to chuckle slightly. Lelouch looked at his master in shock as he noticed him laughing as well. "You too? But you said it had a nice ring to it!"

Tenebris smiled mischievously. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't think it's weird!"

Lelouch sputtered, not believing his ears, until he eventually sagged his shoulders in resignation. Scourge seemed to notice Lelouch's suffering though and mercifully ended it. "Tenebris, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about that _project _you and I have been working on with the Council."

Tenebris instantly became serious, nodding his head. "I get the feeling I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Scourge nodded his head, and the two Sith Lords began to walk towards one of the walls of the training hall to talk in privacy. He called over his shoulder. "You two stay there, what we are discussing is nothing you need to be involved in."

The two children nodded, and then turned to each other. At first they just stood there in awkward silence. Eventually it was Nyla who broke it. "So, um, what do you want to do?"

Lelouch thought about what they could do while they waited. Considering that they were in a training room, their options were rather limited. His eyes wondered around the room, trying but failing to find anything they could use to entertain themselves. Seeing as there wasn't anything in here that was safe for a child to use without help, he settled on the next best thing. "Do you want to play tag?"

As soon as Lelouch said that he felt extremely childish, his own being a child be damned. Who played tag when they were ten? From the look on Nyla's face it looked like she was thinking the same thing, but she surprised him. "What's tag?"

Lelouch's eyes widened as she said that. "Y-you don't know what tag is?"

Nyla was confused by the look of shock on Lelouch's face. "No, should I?"

"It's a game that children on my planet play. I used to play with my sister…"

Lelouch stopped suddenly, his face looking rather sullen as he remembered his sister. He hadn't even thought of her in weeks, and instantly felt ashamed. Was she even still alive? Or had she been found and killed along with Suzaku? For all he knew they were living off of food scavenged from dumpsters if they were even still alive, while he lived in a palace eating meals whose taste rivaled that of some of Pendragon's finest chefs. Nyla noticed his change in demeanor and a look of concern grew on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Lelouch put a brave smile on. "No, it's alright. My sister is blind and crippled, and right now all that she has to look after her is my friend, if they're still alive. I'm just worried about them."

Nyla's face grew sympathetic. "While the Sith don't believe it, the Jedi say that the force can look after people and keep them safe. I don't know if that's true or not, but if it's any comfort…"

Lelouch nodded. "I see, thank you Nyla."

Nyla was about to respond when her father called for her. "Nyla, come, we're leaving."

"Coming father!" she said as she turned and ran after Scourge. She looked back over her shoulder at the raven haired boy. "It was nice meeting you, Zero!"

Lelouch smiled at her as he called back, "It was nice meeting you too."

As the door was once again closed by a servant to allow them privacy Lelouch looked to his master, expecting to see him preparing some new exercise. "What else do I need to do?" he asked.

Tenebris shook his head, his usually cheerful face extremely serious. "We're done for the day, you may do what you want."

"Huh? But it's not even mid day yet," Lelouch said, puzzled. Most of their training sessions didn't end until a few hours after what passed for mid day on the constantly stormy Dromuund Kaas.

"I need time to think, leave me," Tenebris replied, his voice duller than what it normally was.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of Tenebris, Lelouch turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him and informing one of the servants that his master wanted absolute privacy. He hadn't said so specifically, but the young Sith apprentice knew when his master wasn't in the mood to talk, though those occasions were rare.

As Lelouch wondered the halls of his new home, his thoughts drifted back to Nyla. He hadn't thought he would meet another child on Dromuund Kaas that he could talk to. A child that wasn't enthralled in the Dark Side and, for lack of a better term, normal. This made the fact that she was the daughter of the Emperor's Wrath especially surprising. Either way, he would like to meet Nyla again, if only to get to know her better. As Lelouch continued down the halls, he didn't realize it, but he had found a new friend, one he would trust as much as he did Suzaku.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Tenebris shouted as he kicked over a table.

He was pretty sure that things could not get much worse than they already were at the moment. The only way they could get worse was if the Emperor suddenly found out about the Dark Council's plan to overthrow him. This was the last thing they'd expected, precisely because the Emperor had told them it _wasn't _what would happen.

The Sith Empire had declared war on the Republic, and it was already hitting, and hitting _hard_. Three sectors of space were under heavy attack from Imperial fleets, and already two star systems had fallen.

They hadn't been prepared for this, as they hadn't expected the Emperor to make his move for at least another two years, and by then they would have already performed the coup. Had he done this with the intention of throwing them off balance? But if that was the case, then Vitiate knew that his Councilors were plotting against them, and there was no way of that. How did Tenebris know this? Because the Imperial Guard would have been knocking down the palace doors and killing everyone in sight, that was why.

_Even if he suspects us or not, our plans have still been completely ruined. _The Council couldn't afford to overthrow the Emperor in the middle of a war, as they would be too distracted with the Jedi to effectively plot against the Emperor. Not only that, but any division in the Empire while it was fighting against the Jedi would surely lead to its downfall, rendering a coup de 'tat rather pointless.

"Still," Tenebris asked to no one in particular as he was all alone. "Why didn't he inform us of his decision?"

No one answered his question, and Tenebris sighed in resignation. He would probably never fully understand what twisted logic drove the Sith Emperor in his plans, and perhaps he didn't want to. He set about righting the table and the chairs that he had kicked over, and went to the center of the training room to meditate. Despite what most Sith said about it being a waste, Tenebris found the Jedi practice quite useful, as it allowed one a clear mind and helped them think straight. Even then, it didn't help shake the feeling that they were too late…

No, he realized, not all was lost, though their plans would have to undergo massive reorganization, maybe even postponement. And the war wasn't all that bad, for it gave them an advantage as well. Like the Council, the Emperor would have to devote the majority of his attention to fighting the Republic, allowing the Council a little breathing room.

Either way, as Tenebris meditated, he knew the game had shifted irrevocably, though in whose favor if any no one could tell.

* * *

_Revan's prison, Imperial Citadel, Dromuund Kaas_

Revan was pissed off. No, he was beyond pissed off. _Centuries _of planning, offset by perhaps even more years by that blasted Emperor. While he was unable to show his raw fury, it didn't prevent the room's other occupant from sensing it. "For a Jedi," Scourge said as he chuckled slightly at Revan's reaction, "You certainly have a temper. I know few Sith who could be angrier."

Even though Revan could hear Scourge speak, he had to rely on the mental communication they had established over time to respond. _Shut up. I have every right to be pissed off. We might not even be in this situation if you hadn't backed out 300 years ago!_

Scourge visibly flinched at the words, his guilt once again working its way up to the surface. Revan mentally sighed. _Sorry, I'm just frustrated. That was a low blow._

Scourge shook his head. "No, you're right, we're in this mess because of my cowardice. If only I had the resolve you did, then maybe…"

_What's done is done, and you're trying to make up for it instead of running away. That's more than most people would be willing to do. How bad is it?_

"Three sectors are currently under attack. They're putting up a fight, but the last I heard was that the Republic had already lost two systems, valuable ones at that, and that more are likely to follow," Scourge replied, eager to steer the conversation in another direction.

_What about that boy that Tenebris picked up? How's his training coming along?_

Revan could feel Scourge's surprise at the question. "I fail to see how that's important at the moment."

_Scourge, even _I _can sense the boy's power, and my senses aren't worth poodoo if it's outside this Force forsaken room. What's his progress?_

Scourge sighed. "Slow, Tenebris hasn't even started the basic Force techniques with him, though that's to be expected since he's not exactly in the best shape. He was, as Tenebris put it, 'fit as an overweight Hutt.'"

Revan would have been massaging his forehead to counter the growing headache if he'd been able. _We'll have to give him time I suppose, he has potential but he has to prove that he can handle it. _

Scourge nodded in agreement. "Let's wait a few years and see how he turns out. How's that sound for a time limit?"

_Alright, we'll do it. Make sure you monitor his progress and report it regularly or at the earliest convenience. I suspect the Emperor's going to be dragging you around quite a bit soon. You should spend some time with your family. Speaking of them, how are they?_

Scourge smiled, one of the smiles he wore when in private. "Gratia is doing well, the other Sith are finally getting over the fact that I married a human," his countenance darkened a little at that. "But the bullying Nyla's been going through has gotten worse at the academy. Even if I'm the Emperor's Wrath I can't interfere, but still, I need to do something."

_It would be best if you didn't do anything. I'm sorry that I have to say it, but if you came to her aid, it would only make Nyla look even weaker. She has to show that she can stand up for herself or find an ally. The former is the most likely._

Scourge shook his head. "Actually, she may have made a friend. She and Tenebris' apprentice seemed to get along rather well. He didn't seem to care on bit that she was a half-breed."

_Hmm, interesting. You'd better watch out Scourge, Nyla may have an admirer, _Revan added with a teasing tone.

Scourge chuckled. "I don't think they're quite old enough to understand how that works yet old friend, but I'll keep it in mind. I have to go now," Scourge said as he made his way to the three foot thick blast door that served as the room's only entrance.

As Scourge left the chamber and Revan was once again left alone, his thoughts drifted to the Republic. Would it survive? True, intelligence reports that Scourge had been able to get to him indicated that the Republic Fleet wasn't something you'd want to take on lightly, but so was the Sith Empire. Revan loved the Republic dearly, for through it beings were able to come together at a single table and exchange ideas and friendship instead of slaughtering one another. It had also been one of the dearest things to Bastila's heart. Bastila…

No, even if he felt immeasurable grief at not being able to see his wife again (at least until he died, at which point they would meet in the Living Force), he couldn't allow it to distract him from destroying the Sith Emperor. Only then could he allow himself to die, only then. However, until that day came that the light triumphed at last, Revan would do everything in his power to live.

* * *

Unknown to either Scourge or Revan, as Scourge left, Vitiate watched with a scowl on his face as he monitored them from his throne room. When he had first discovered that Scourge's so called "undying loyalty" had been a ruse, he had been furious. In fact, the immortal Sith had wanted nothing more than to storm into Scourge's palace and rightfully erase every pathetic trace of him from existence. But he had refrained. Though he was loath to admit it, Vitiate had needed Scourge to keep the Dark Council in line after the purge, as the replacements had been rather unruly. They hadn't harbored any thoughts of betrayal, but the constant backstabbing and deceit had begun to spill over into other areas of his empire, and Vitiate would not allow that.

Though, he supposed allowing his disloyal enforcer's daughter to undergo near constant borderline assault by her fellow students (after ordering the teachers to allow it, naturally), was a small compensation, and it was still satisfying watching the man squirm as he stood by helplessly while his beloved daughter "unfortunately" suffered. That was the benefit in allowing that abomination of a marriage (Sith were naturally superior to any pathetic human, even if many humans were Sith lords they weren't true Sith) between Scourge and that whore Gratia. It gave Vitiate something to hold over his tool's head if necessary. Beings tended to be loyal when you held a knife to their loved ones' throat, which Vitiate knew he would absolutely enjoy when the time came to do so.

Anyways, back to the problem of that thorn in his side, Revan. It would have been so easy to simply go in and erase his existence as well, but once again he had stayed his hand, if only out of the prospect of a challenge. No other being had the gall to stand up to him, and it was amusing to watch as the Jedi and his Sith ally tried to hinder his efforts to conquer the galaxy (which was rightfully his). They had even managed to sweep up another Dark Council, the full council this time, in their efforts to overthrow him. That was the entire reason he was launching this war now, to throw them off. He would have liked a little more time (immortality had taught him patience) to prepare, but by then Revan would have made his move, and even the Sith Emperor wasn't sure if could stand up to thirteen Sith masters and a Jedi master, though he knew he could take some of the traitors with him.

This boy… Lelouch, that they had been discussing, though, was by far what had his interest the most at the moment. Vitiate had briefly considered killing the boy after first sensing his power, but then he realized the boy only had potential, nothing more. However, he couldn't ignore the boy, as Revan hoped to mold him into a champion to destroy the Emperor. That he would not allow, not even in the slightest. Therein lay the problem however. He couldn't simply kill the boy, as that would alert Revan that he knew what he was up to, and Vitiate wasn't quite ready to reveal that yet, though it was tempting. He couldn't ignore the boy either, as he didn't want a warrior capable of defeating him to be cultivated and given the motivation to do so. What to do, what to do? Vitiate sighed audibly, and the Imperial Guards stationed 0n the inside of the throne room entrance stiffened as their Emperor stirred. "Gah, corrupting a Jedi is so much easier than-"

Vitiate stopped, an idea coming together in his mind, and as it did it caused him to smile with absolute malevolence. It was perfect. He began to laugh, a low chuckle at first, then it rose until it became the laughter of a madman. Let Tenebris train that boy, it would save him the effort! He would let the boy train and grow in power, all the while observing and monitoring him, all the while planting the seeds of darkness within the boy. He would even allow the young one to grow to hate him, in the end it didn't matter. It had been a while since Vitiate had had an apprentice. This boy would do just fine. Someone who could continue his work if ever failed. Yes, it was perfect. "I must thank you, Tenebris, traitor that you are," he nearly shouted in between his insane laughter. "You have given me the tool for my victory!"

A few hours later, when the guards changed shifts, the two that had been guarding the inside of the throne room entrance could be sure that they would not sleep well that night. Vitiate's laughter had been one of the most terrifying things they'd ever seen.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know I said to expect slow updates, but this chapter will be an exception to the rule. It's rather on the short side, I know, but the end was a good stopping point and We've still got a little way's to go before Lelouch actually starts doing Sith like stuff. He still has to complete his training and all. Don't worry though, there won't be that many chapters going over Lelouch's Sith training and how he ultimately moves up in the Empire, probably two or three. And if Tenebris seems like he has multiple personalities, that's because in combat he hardens himself and becomes ruthless, while in a more relaxed setting his true colors show.

For some reason though, I find Vitiate rather fun to write. He's made out to be rather quiet in the Revan book, but I figured a millenium old Sith Emperor would be a bit more talkative, if only to himself. Anyways, please read and review, let me know how I did on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass or Star Wars

Chapter Three: Anger Issues

_Darth Tenebris' palace, Dromund Kaas, Three Years later_

Zero panted heavily as he stood across from his master in one of the palace's courtyards. The garden was rather beautiful, for a Sith garden anyways, and contained flowers of multiple colors, shapes, and heights from across the galaxy. Also dotted around the garden were statues of various people, from warriors to emperors of empires past to beautiful maidens, all carved in (Zero was surprised to find the material existed outside of Earth) the finest marble.

This however was not what held his attention, which was currently focused on his master who had taken to wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers and his armored boots, along with finely crafted wooden gauntlets that ran up to his elbows. Zero was dressed in similar attire, for it was the only thing suitable for the exercises they were undergoing today. He had gotten over his physical ineptness (he was astounded that he used to be so weak) in a mere two months, and after that Tenebris had only added on to Zero's training regimen. Now along with physical exercise (which had led to him having well toned and defined muscles all over, if he did say so himself), which Zero committed at least a few hours of his day to, he also trained in various ways of using the Force such as using it to enhance speed, strength, sight, thought processes, and so on. They were just now getting into how to use the Force in combat, with a little twist on it that Tenebris had come up with himself. He was brought out of his thoughts as his master called out to him. "Again."

Zero gave a fierce cry as he charged at Tenebris, channeling the Force into his legs to increase his speed, and as he approached Tenebris he leapt into the air. As Zero came down on his master, he kept the Force channeled in his legs, also directing it into his arms, causing them to be surrounded by a swirling blue mass of energy, in order to facilitate the fighting style that his master was teaching him. He went for a devastating left hook at Tenebris' face, which he dodged with the grace of a feline predator. As Zero landed on the ground, Tenebris also channeled the Force into his limbs and went for a kick at Zero's face. He barely had time to raise his arms and absorb the blow, which caused him to be knocked back several feet. He glared at his master as he put himself in a fighting stance, while Tenebris just stood with his arms at his sides, smirking at him. "You will have to do better than that, my apprentice."

Zero gritted his teeth through the pain. "I'm stronger than I was before; I will defeat you!"

Tenebris tensed, as if he were a coiled spring just waiting to launch. "Prove it."

As soon as the words left Tenebris' mouth he charged straight at Zero, and it was all he could do to deflect and avoid his master's ferocious jabs, kicks, hooks, and occasional uppercuts. Eventually Zero found an opening in his master's attacks, and threw a punch with everything he had at Tenebris' torso. The opening was in reality a trap, however, and Zero realized it too late as the Sith lord twisted out of the path of his punch before grabbing his wrist in a grip comparable to a durasteel vise. The next thing he knew he was flung over his master's back onto the ground, with said master's foot planted squarely on his chest. He growled as he saw Tenebris wearing the same smirk on his face. "Still you are weak, it is no wonder you were exiled from your empire even though you were a prince, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Zero was sure his glare could have killed anyone else. He knew what the dark lord was trying to do, and he would not fall for it. "Lelouch vi Britannia," he said the name as if it were poison. "Is dead. Only Zero remains."

"Yes, yes, you've told me that numerous times, my apprentice. I would say that too if I had failed my sister as gravely as you did."

"_What_ did you just say?" his voice dripped with malice.

Tenebris continued on as if he hadn't heard anything. "It is only natural, I suppose. The weak shall fall and be cast aside while the strong remain and fight on. Honestly though Nunnally was rather useless with her paralysis and blindness. It shows that even you were stronger than-"

Tenebris was unable to finish as his apprentice let out a scream of rage and knocked him away with a Force push. Tenebris had been expecting this of course, so he had cocooned himself in the Force to absorb the blow. As Zero rose to his feet, he could feel the Dark Side swirling about him like a whirlwind. His right hand was trembling, not from pain from the rush of power, but from _rage_. He was so enraged, in fact, that the Force gathered in his limbs had changed from a light blue to blood red. Tenebris' face had become impassive as his apprentice stared at him with hate filled eyes. "Don't. _Ever_. Speak of her that way again!"

"If you want me to stop then do something about it."

Zero screamed in rage as he charged, not caring at all for technique, but simply wanting to rip and tear and _kill_. Once he would have never let his anger take over this easily, however the Dark Side had had three years to grow inside of him (with help from Vitiate), intensifying the hatred and anger he felt at what had been done to his mother, sister and himself.

He threw wild swings at Tenebris, who dodged them all with ease, all the while keeping his face impassive. After the seventh swing Tenebris tired of the fact that his apprentice was trying to bash his face in and caught the punch. He was surprised by the force of the potential blow, and nearly winced from the pain of catching it with his palm. Nonetheless he threw his own punch at Zero, knocking the furious Sith onto his back. Tenebris moved to pin him down, but was surprised when his apprentice did something that they had not gone over at all. He barely had time to dodge the Sith Lightning, which was a blood red instead of electric blue. Once Tenebris sensed the power of the Lightning he realized this had gotten far out of hand, and moved to finish it.

Zero was still seeing red when he shot the Sith Lightning, if it weren't for his anger he would be going over countless possibilities as to how he had just accomplished that with no training and the fact that it was red, and prepared to fire off more of it when his master pinned his arms at his sides and shouted, "That is _enough_!"

Zero blinked as he was brought back into reality by his master's shout, and was slightly confused by the fact that Tenebris had him pinned yet he didn't know how he had gotten there. "Master? What happened?"

Tenebris sighed as he lifted himself up, offering a hand to his student who accepted. "You lost control of yourself, nearly shot up my garden with Sith Lightning."

"Sith Lightning? But… how? I've never had any training in how to use it-"

Suddenly Zero remembered, remembered his rage, remembered the Dark Side swirling around and through him, and remembered the crimson lightning he had shot at his master. His breath caught at the images, of how much he had been like an animal. "Im-impossible…"

"Your anger gives you strength, my apprentice," Tenebris said as he removed his gauntlet. "However, if you let it control you, you become little better than a mindless beast, lashing out at everything around you. You must learn to harness it, to bend it to your will, otherwise it will consume you."

He threw the gauntlet on the ground as he began removing the other. "Do you understand?"

Zero nodded. "Yes, Master. Although, can I ask you something?"

Tenebris nodded, and inwardly smirked as his apprentice held his side and winced. He still had it. "Why do we never wear chest padding when we spar with the Force? And what's the point of it anyways?"

"So that you know what kind of damage it inflicts. I held back even when you lost it for a moment, if I hadn't, you would at best have at least a few broken ribs, at worst you would have died," Tenebris said as he walked over to a stone table with glasses of water placed upon it, grabbing one and taking a good sized sip. "Few, especially among the Jedi, are trained to not rely too heavily on their lightsaber for close combat. True, it is the main weapon of choice for both orders, however, many situations arise when even a lightsaber is out of reach, and your fists are all that are available to you.

Almost every Jedi and Sith are trained in some form of hand-to-hand combat, however almost none of them refine their skills in that area, instead focusing on the Force or their lightsaber forms. The technique I am teaching you allows you to be, in a sense, ambidextrous, my apprentice. It can be used in tandem with a lightsaber to produce an unpredictable and deadly fighting style, especially when used with Djem So, or as an equally deadly alternative to the lightsaber when it is out of reach or too unwieldy. Do you understand now why I teach you this?"

Zero nodded, his head swimming with new information that he would inevitably pore over later as he came over to the table to get his own glass of water. "Surely there are others who use the Force this way, Tenebris."

Tenebris smiled, as usual his apprentice displayed excellent foresight. "You are correct. While I doubt they delve as extensively into this fighting method as I do, what with having a lightsaber on hand and all, there are others who will at least be aware of this Force technique, most notably Satele Shan and Darth Malgus. When you use this method of Force combat against someone, my apprentice, always assume that they are as well versed as you in its uses. Although I doubt you'll meet many Jedi who have this knowledge, as they generally abhor using the Force for such destructive means."

"I see."

"Good," Tenebris said as he put his now empty glass down and began walking towards the door. "Your lessons are done for the day. However, remember what I said about your anger. Hell, meditate on it if you must, but either way learn to control it, as your anger is dangerous when let loose, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

With that, Tenebris entered the palace, and Zero was left alone in the garden. He sighed as he put his glass down and began removing his own gauntlets. Where had that sudden rage come from? True, he was still infuriated by what Charles had done to him, and his revenge was still the main factor driving his will, but he had never lost it like that before. He would say the Dark Side was at fault, but still, even the Dark Side shouldn't have had that much of an influence on him. He was right to a certain extent, but the Dark Side wasn't alone in its intent to make him its servant. _But then, if not the Dark Side, then what?_

The Sith acolyte once again sighed as no answer came to his unspoken question. Perhaps he would never know the answer, but dwelling on it wouldn't help. It would be best to think on it when he had a clear head. He gathered his gauntlets and began walking to the door himself to clean up from training. However, just as he opened the door and began to enter, Zero thought he heard a voice come from the spot where he had been earlier in the garden, a voice that sent terror down his spine. He dismissed it almost as quickly as it came; however, as soon as the door shut, the voice spoke once again, clearer this time. It was a voice that had existed since time immemorial, and had long since become the epitome of darkness. It was enough to send even the most hardened of hearts, and the bravest of Jedi and Sith alike into the deepest pits of despair, and had ruined whole civilizations, exterminated countless peoples, destroyed entire _galaxies_. It was the devil at your ear, the voice that had turned the greatest and noblest of heroes into horrible monsters.

"**Join your will with mine, and see victory, everlasting**."

* * *

_Darth Scourge's Palace, Dromund Kaas_

After the training session, Zero had returned to his quarters to try and get some sleep. However, after thirty minutes of tossing and turning he had given up on that and decided to head out. After dressing up in his apprentice's robes, Zero had decided to pay a visit to his only true friend other than Suzaku, (even if he had given up his name and former life, Zero refused to give up hope that his first real friend and his sister were alive) Nyla. He had told Tenebris where he was going, said Sith Master saying it was a good way to help relieve his stress from the event from earlier that day. That was part of his excuse, as Zero found Nyla and her parents rather pleasant to spend time with anyway.

"So how goes the war, Scourge?" he asked as he sipped his tea where he sat on the very comfortable leather sofa, with Nyla sitting next to him, while Scourge and his wife sat on a similar sofa across from the two teens, with a low table in between the two pairs.

"Very well, Zero," Scourge replied as he sipped his own tea. "The 8th Fleet is making excellent progress on the Central Front, and Taris is also nearly under our control, they're wiping out the last remnants of Republic forces as we speak actually from the Undercity. Naboo has also fallen."

Zero blinked. "We've taken Naboo? Weren't there at least eighty Jedi Knights and even a member of their council there? Not even mentioning the fact that a full Republic division was stationed there, along with a battle group."

Gratia smirked slightly as she replied. "What can I say? My husband and I work excellently together."

Nyla gasped. "You mean you and father took on eighty Jedi yourselves? You're amazing!"

Scourge chuckled at his daughter's praise, though it warmed his heart. Nyla, unlike most other children of Sith lords, had actually gotten to know her parents, and she loved and idolized them greatly. They were the majority of the reason she wanted to become a full fledged Sith Lady, to follow in her parents' footsteps, although the fact that her only friend was training to do the same thing had also played a part. "No, no, we had help from quite a number of other Sith, Gratia and I took on the Jedi master and five of the Knights. As for regular forces we had them outnumbered two to one, and the Republic troops were exhausted from lack of supplies and the orbital bombardment we put them through once we routed their fleet. Fortunately casualties were only about five percent for our side."

"Still," Zero continued. "Taking on six Jedi and winning with only one ally is no small feat Scourge. And only five percent casualties? Most Sith would have lost at least a quarter of their forces trying to take Naboo, as I've heard the Republic forces stationed there were some of the best."

"I've been alive for three hundred years, my boy," Scourge's eyes seemed to sadden at that thought, but only briefly. "When you live for that long, you tend to get good at some things."

Nyla, having seen the look of sadness flash upon her father's face, donned one of concern on her own. "You still haven't found a way to reverse the immortality, father?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Scourge replied with a sigh. "Living forever isn't what people think it is. It is a life of loneliness, for you outlive everyone whom you love and loves you in return. I don't want to watch, as you and your mother grow old while I don't age a day, and eventually have to watch you die. If I'm forced to go through that…"

Scourge paused, unable to continue that line of thought, his head slumping downward as his wife took a hold of his hand in silent support. Zero looked on sympathy.

"I'm sure you'll find it soon," he said, the room's other occupants looking up at his voice. "If there's one thing I've learned about you Scourge, it's that you're a persistent fellow. You never stop at anything until it's finished. So don't stop now. You have to keep going, until you either reach your goal or lose everything, either way you'll never know how things will turn out if you don't endure it and continue on."

They all sat in silence at Zero's words, until Nyla sighed before taking a sip of her tea. "You know, Zero, you can really be a bit overdramatic sometimes."

Zero's head whipped towards the half-human in shock, his eyes wide as saucers, before he heard Gratia laugh slightly. "She's right," she said as she drank her own tea. "You really should loosen up some more."

Zero, spluttering at this point, looked to Scourge for support, but to his dismay saw the Emperor's Wrath had a small smirk on his face. "They have a point you know."

Shocked at the one eighty in the Sith family's mood (seriously, it was as if they were slightly bipolar or something, at least to Zero anyway) he simply hung his head in defeat. "Why do I even try?"

For three years he had known them, yet still Zero found it impossible to understand Nyla's family at times. True, they were all disciples of the Dark Side, which by nature led to having intense emotions, but the way their moods just seemed to turn on a dime continued to baffle the young Sith apprentice.

"Either way, thank you, Zero, I needed that," Scourge said as he sat his tea cup down and got up from the couch. "Now, why don't you and Nyla head outside? You kids need to have days of normalcy, and listening to us old people whine about our lives isn't what a normal teenager should be doing. Go on now."

Nyla beamed as she got up, grabbing Zero's arm despite his protests, as she made her way to the door. She loved getting out of the palace, as it gave her a chance to see how "normal" people lived. "Of course, father! Come on Zero, you're always so slow!"

They left the room, leaving Scourge and Gratia alone. Gratia got up to close and lock the door for privacy before turning back to her husband. "You're still upset, I can tell."

The Emperor's Wrath sighed as he walked over to the massive window at the side of the room, gazing out onto his palace and Kaas city which lay beyond it. "How can I not be?" he asked as the endless rain pelted against the window, as if Scourge's sadness had influenced the weather. But he knew that wasn't the case. It always rained on Dromund Kaas. The permanent storm had been here for more than a thousand years. "How can I not be upset at the fact that I may very well outlive you, and Nyla? I don't know if I could live through the pain of having to watch both of you die while I'm forced to live alone for the rest of my life."

As he said this Scourge's eyes became downcast, the only sounds in the room being his and Gratia's breathing, and the rain pounding against the window. Soon Gratia broke the silence. "You won't have too."

Scourge looked back at his wife in surprise at her statement, the way she said it as if it was fact and not hope. "Like Zero said, you must move forward, no matter what the future holds. If not for yourself, then do it for me, and for Nyla."

Scourge's eyes softened at her words. "Gratia…"

"Besides, it's not just Nyla and I, the entire galaxy is counting on you," she continued, her eyes darkening as she uttered the next part of her statement. "Trillions of people are counting on you to stop _him_. You can't give up, not now or ever. And even if you do, I'll be there to pull you back up. I will never leave your side, my love."

Scourge stood there, shocked, yet elated at her words. He moved forward, enveloping her in an embrace, which she returned, a smile on her face as she felt her husband's love and warmth. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he asked.

Scourge pulled back to look at his wife, a smile on his face as he took her in. She replied to his question with her face still in its own smile. "I ask myself that sometimes. We're both just lucky I guess."

Scourge gave a small laugh. "I suppose we are lucky. In many, many ways," he said, smiling slyly as he said the last part.

Gratia caught on to what he meant, her own smile growing sly. "Is that so?"

Scourge's smile didn't leave his face as he leaned forward, inching his face closer to his wife's. "Indeed it is," he said as they were centimeters apart, before planting his lips on Gratia's in a passionate kiss.

Gratia returned the kiss, and soon, well… suffice it to say things soon went further than kissing. Throughout it all, Scourge couldn't help but agree that he was indeed very lucky.

* * *

_Commercial district, Kaas City, Dromund Kaas_

While Scourge and Gratia were going through their rather, ah, _vigorous exercising _as they liked to call it, Zero was wondering how the daughter of a Sith Lord and Lady could be this… bubbly, for lack of a better term.

"Ooh, I really like that one, do you think I should get it?"

"If you want it, then I'm sure-"

"Maybe that one, I like that one's color, but the other one has an excellent design."

"Well maybe we can-"

"I really like this dress, I have a pair of shoes that would go nicely with it anyway, but the other one compliments my skin tone rather well."

On and on it went, and Zero wasn't sure it would ever end. Nyla simply _loved _shopping, and whenever she decided to go on a shopping trip (and decided to take him along almost every time, the reason for which he still couldn't fathom), she was a force to be reckoned with. The only reason people weren't taking more interest in the rather enthusiastic shopper and her companion was the fact that they were wearing Sith Robes, and therefore many kept their distance. Not even Nunnally had had this much energy when she was in a playful mood, and those had sometimes lasted for hours on end. He would hate to see how Nyla turned out if, Force help him, _Milly Ashford _ever got a hold of her. He slightly paled at that mental image. It would be the end of him.

"…Are you listening?"

He was broken out of his thoughts by Nyla standing there with two dresses, very high end dresses at that, fit for any ball or gathering of high society, looking at him with a look of amusement on her face. "I said, are you listening?"

"S-sorry, I phased out there for a minute. You were saying?" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Nyla's smile was still plastered on her face as she replied, "I was asking you which dress you think I should get. I've narrowed it down to these two, but I can't decide on which one. Well?"

Nyla held up the dresses for him to examine. One of them was shoulder less, instead wrapping around the arms and made with high quality silk. It came down to the ankles, and was amethyst in color, almost matching Zero's eyes. The other was the same length, and made of the same material, the only differences being the fact that it used shoulder straps and came with a pair of elbow high gloves, and the fact that it was jet black. They both really were nice outfits, and while expensive, Zero was sure that the price of his friend's purchase wouldn't make a dent in her family's wealth. Nyla's family was, after all, the second most powerful family in the Sith Aristocracy, surpassed only by the Emperor in prestige, wealth and power.

"Why not get both?" he finally said.

Nyla seemed to think about it for a second, a thoughtful frown on her face and her finger raised to her chin while she still held both of the dresses, before her smile returned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

They purchased both of the dresses, and made their way out of the store and back into the hive of activity that was the Commercial district of Kaas city. After fixing their hoods atop their heads to keep from getting soaking wet, it never stopped raining on this planet after all, the two Sith in training made their way through the busy streets.

Zero had been rather surprised when he discovered that the economic system of the Sith Empire was rather similar to Britannia's, considering that it was rather utilitarian and war like. It was a mix of multiple economic systems, with the government having a heavy hand in industry and manufacturing, and agriculture, while other sectors of the economy, like clothing for example, were mostly left alone except for a few regulations. This was also one of the very few traits the Empire shared with its nemesis the Republic, aside from size, power, and a general drive to dominate the galaxy, though the Republic was more subtle about the last part.

Zero was brought out of his thoughts by Nyla grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him towards yet another store. "Come on Zero, hurry up! They're having a sale over there."

They were heading to the clothing store, which had a sign in its window claiming to have the best prices in the system, before Nyla suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing Zero to nearly bump into her. He was confused as to why they stopped all of a sudden, when he saw the look of absolute fear on his friend's face. "Nyla?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

She didn't respond, her eyes wide with fear, darting around, as if she sensed danger. Zero reached out with his own senses, but aside from another group of Sith, he didn't sense anything.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a rather haughty and aristocratic voice emanated from behind them. "Associating yourself with the commoners, dear Nyla?"

Zero turned to the source of the voice, and came face to face with none other than Stalker, the star student of the Sith academy, and his lackeys. Like Nyla, he was a true Sith, with the fleshy tendrils that adorned the specie's face, and crimson skin, although this one's wasn't as bright as Nyla's, but that was where the similarities ended. Where Nyla was kind, courteous and simply good natured, Stalker was arrogant, brutish to those less powerful than him, and rather insufferable. He was also, Zero remembered, the main reason Nyla dreaded going to the Sith academy.

"Stalker," Zero replied, barely masking the venom is his voice. "What an unexpected _pleasure _to meet you here."

Stalker, who completely missed the sheer dislike in Zero's voice, nodded to him. "Likewise Zero, but unfortunately I'm not here for you today," he said as he returned his gaze to Nyla, an ugly sneer on his face.

Nyla finally turned around, her composure now restored, though Zero could see a small amount of fear in her eyes. "What do you want, Stalker?"

Stalker's sneer seemed to grow as he responded. "Why don't we take a walk to somewhere more private, and we can discuss what I want on the way, Nyla."

Nyla seemed to realize what he meant, as her eyes once again widened in fear. Zero caught on as well, his eyes narrowing in disgust and anger as he discreetly began to channel the Force into his limbs.

Suddenly an intense pain started in the rear of his skull, so intense that it caused Zero to slightly wince and release the Force from his limbs, though thankfully Stalker didn't notice. He was too busy looking at Nyla with barely concealed lust, his two subordinates having equally obscene amounts of said emotion in their eyes. Nyla once again found her composure, her voice hard (though Zero could hear the fear underneath it). "I cannot do that, Stalker. Now please leave me and Zero alone."

By now a crowd was gathering, curious as to what the two groups of Sith Acolytes could be doing. They formed a circle, but still kept their distance, as no one wanted to get involved in whatever was about to happen. The crowd seemed to back away as they heard Stalker snarl, "You miserable little bitch, if I say that you're going to come with me then…"

He moved forward with his hand outstretched to grab Nyla, when Zero caught Stalker's wrist, the Force now channeled back into his limbs so that the grip was more along the lines of a high-grade combat droid's than a human's. Zero's voice was hard and full of malice as he spoke. "I do believe that she said no Stalker. Leave now or there will be consequences."

Stalker's hate filled gaze bored into him as he wrenched his arm free, albeit after some effort, and all trace of civility was gone from his voice, revealing his true colors. "You fancy yourself her guardian, Zero? I suggest _you _leave now, or I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

Zero simply smirked in response as he assumed a fighting stance, not bothering to conceal the blue mass of energy that was the Force swirling about his four limbs. "Good luck."

Stalker turned to the two men with him, gesturing to Zero with his head. The two seemed to hesitate at the sight of the blue mass around his limbs, but whether out of confidence of their own abilities or fear of Stalker, they lunged forward. The one to his right, a rather portly human whose face wasn't flattering , threw a punch at his head, while the one to Zero's left, an extremely skinny True Sith with a fish like face, aimed a punch at his midsection. Zero barely heard the crowd beginning to scream at the violence as he took action. For many it would have been difficult to dodge both of the blows, but for the apprentice of Darth Tenebris, it was child's play.

He jumped into the air over the heads of both of his assailants, using their complete surprise (why Stalker was using Force blinds as his subordinates was anyone's guess) to his advantage as he as spun in mid air to land a devastating kick on both of the thugs' faces causing them to stagger back as he landed on his feet in the same casual stance that his master so loved to use to set his enemies on edge in combat. Adopting that stance said _you are nothing but trash not even worthy of my notice._

The two thugs regained their balance, fury evident in their eyes as they once again charged at him. The portly one once again aimed a punch at his head, but instead of the fist connecting Zero grabbed the man's wrist and pivoted on his heel so that the man's arm was over his shoulder, followed by the rest of his body as the Sith acolyte threw the thug over his shoulders onto the ground, said thug landing with a solid thud. He turned to look at the remaining attacker, who was shaking in his boots. Zero smirked slightly until he heard Nyla screaming from where she was standing. He swung to face where she stood, horrified to see Stalker holding her hostage with a knife. While it was widely known that Nyla was rather skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she was an inherently gentle person, and Stalker was also simply better at it than her. Stalker's sneer was once again on his face, the look of victory in his eyes. "Stand down, Zero. I'm taking Nyla with me, whether you like it or not."

Angered at the fact that he had fallen for such a basic distraction, Zero could only stand there helplessly. "Do you realize that you're a dead man? Once the Emperor's Wrath finds out about this-"

Stalker's laugh interrupted him before he could finish. "The Emperor's Wrath?" he started as he chuckled slightly. "I couldn't care less of that fossil, especially if his daughter is such a weakling."

Zero felt the pain from earlier build in his head, but he continued regardless. "I'll make you learn why that's a big mistake you scum."

Stalker laughed once again, a horrible sound that grated on Zero's ears. "Mistake? You're making a mistake even as you say that!"

Apparently his confusion at that statement must have showed through, as Stalker continued, "Didn't your master teach you not to turn your back on an opponent?"

Zero's eyes widened, but before he could even begin to turn around, he felt the knife slide into his back. Surprise was quickly followed by pain as the knife was pulled out of him and he fell to the ground, landing with a resounding thud. He barely registered Nyla screaming as she struggled in Stalker's grasp to get to him as his thoughts swirled. Was this how it ended? Dying in some street fight, unable to protect his friend and not even having a chance at his revenge? Had all of the blood, sweat, and effort that he had put into his training to achieve his ultimate goal been in vain?

… No, he refused to accept that. He would not die here, the victim of some scumbag's arrogance. Power, if only he had more power. The power to protect his friend, to live until he could have his revenge!

_**As you wish.**_

Suddenly he began to see in a shade of red close to the color of blood…

* * *

Nyla was terrified. Her friend was lying on the ground, dying (though she could sense that he was still trying to hang on) while Stalker held her hostage and planned to take her somewhere and do horrible things that she didn't even want to begin to think about to her. She tried to break free from Stalker's hold on her, but her efforts were in vain. "Let me go!" she shouted. "Stop this!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do, you bitch," Stalker retorted from behind her, so close that she could feel his breath on her ear. It sickened her. "You're so weak that you can't even defend yourself. You're a disgrace, but I guess you have some uses."

He chuckled as he said that, a repulsive sound that made Nyla's skin crawl. But what he said was true, she was weak. And because of her weakness her best friend was now on the verge of death for trying to save her. She swore to herself right there and then, that if she made it out of this, that she would become stronger, so that something like this wouldn't happen again. If her gentleness and naiveté caused others, such as Zero, pain, then they would be cast aside.

Suddenly Nyla was brought out of her thoughts by Stalker pressing the knife against her throat. "Now come on, we're going to somewhere nice and quiet and have a little fun, dear Nyla."

As soon as Stalker said that however, she sensed a massive surge in Dark Side energy, coming from Zero. Her eyes widened at the staggering amount of power. Stalker must have sensed it as well, as his eyes widened and his grip on her slackened slightly. "What the kriff?" he asked.

His grip on her lessened even further, enough that she was able to break free and put some distance between herself and Stalker and his thugs. Said Sith barely even noticed her however, his gaze instead focusing on Zero, who by now had a red mass of energy swirling about his entire body. _What is that?_ she thought.

The energy was crimson, sharing the same color as blood, and swirled about Zero's body with such wild ferocity that Nyla found herself slightly in awe. Then without warning, Zero stood, and what Nyla saw terrified her.

He didn't have any injuries, not counting the stab wound in his back, and his stance was rather normal and relaxed, if a bit slouched. No, it was not any physical injury that held Nyla in such fear, but Zero's face. He smiled maliciously, a smile she had never seen him use before; his eyes bespoke of a malevolent intelligence and, even Nyla hardly used this term as she was a Dark Side user, something evil, horrible. Nyla knew that this was not the face of her friend; it was something else, something that had taken him over, consumed him. Then he spoke, with his voice, yet at the same time it wasn't, as if a dark entity had twisted it.

"I will enjoy killing you."

He leapt at Stalker's human subordinate, the smile never leaving his face as he used his Force-enhanced punch to land a devastating blow to the man's face. Nyla was sure she heard something like a bone snapping as the man fell, his neck at an unnatural angle, as Zero moved on to the next thug. Said person tried to defend himself by bringing his arms up, but Zero didn't even touch him, instead aiming his arms with his fingers splayed out, before launching Sith lightning, also blood red, at the man, laughing maniacally as he did so. Nyla cringed at the man's screams while the crowd that had for some reason been watching from the sidelines this whole time scattered at the gruesome display. By the time the lightning stopped, instead of a living being, a charred and smoking husk fell to the ground.

As the second thug fell to the ground, the thing – Nyla just couldn't associate her best friend, who was one of the kindest people she had ever met, with what stood before her now – turned to face Stalker, his smile only wider if that were possible. Stalker was meanwhile shaking slightly as the thing began advancing towards him. "S-stay back," Stalker said, barely keeping his voice straight. "I'll kill you if you don't!"

The thing didn't even slow down, not caring at all for Stalker's threat. Stalker, seeing that words wouldn't help him, attacked with his own Sith lightning, and Nyla watched wide eyed as the deadly electricity reached Zero… and did absolutely nothing. It swirled about him, turning sharply to gather around his hands, turning that same shade of red as he assumed complete control of the lightning. Stalker by now had stopped, his eyes wide with horror at what he saw, and what he knew was coming. He got on his knees, his hands held before him. "P-please have mercy! I-I'll do anything, anything you want!"

Zero stood there for a second, as if pondering his response, and Stalker's eyes filled briefly with hope at the pause. After what felt like an eternity, Zero spoke, using that same twisted, dark version of his voice. "I want you to die."

Stalker's eyes widened as the lightning arced toward him, but to his and Zero's shock, the lightning never reached him, as it was stopped by Nyla catching it in her hands. The move made her wince slightly, as even though the lightning never really touched her, was far more powerful and intense than any other Sith lightning she had ever seen. She ignored the pain however, intent on bringing her friend back to his senses. "That's enough," she said loudly, but with a calm and even tone of voice. "There's no need to do anymore, the fight is over."

Zero stood there, a slightly confused look managing to appear on his face, before he frowned deeply and jumped at Nyla. Before she could blink he was upon her, and before she knew it he had thrown her to the side as he loomed over Stalker and proceeded to pummel him. Nyla looked up, and was once again horrified at what she saw. Stalker lay there helpless as he was beaten to death, a look of immeasurable pain on his face. While he had intended her great harm earlier, Nyla couldn't bear to see any being suffer like the she knew he was at the moment. "Zero!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, desperate to bring him back to reason. "Stop! This isn't you!"

Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Zero continued to beat a now unconscious Stalker. Nyla desperately thought of a way to stop Zero before he killed Stalker. She knew that if he did, he would be wracked with guilt at his savagery and cruelty. Nyla ran through a list of options, until she thought of one that might just work. It was a long shot but it was all she had. She just hoped it worked. "Lelouch! Stop now, you'll kill him!"

_That _seemed to get his attention, as Zero (or Lelouch) stopped mid-swing, before he began looking around with confusion on his face, soon replaced with horror as his gaze found the bodies, until he looked to Nyla. The horror and guilt she saw on his face tore at Nyla's heart as he said, almost to himself. "What have I done?"

Then he passed out.

* * *

_Sadow Medical Center, Dromund Kaas, two days later_

In the day, or what passed for it on the constantly cloudy Sith capital, the Sadow Medical Center was one of the busiest places on all of Dromund Kaas, filled with doctors, nurses, patients, and visitors. At night, however, it was absolutely empty, save for the patients who were staying in their rooms fast asleep. Normally one would find this emptiness rather eerie, but this being was glad for it, as it did not want to be seen.

The cloaked figure seemed to glide over the floor, using the Force to guide them to their destination. Due to the jet black cloak it was impossible to tell much about the being except for their height, but that was intended, as it wouldn't due for the being to be seen. The being eventually stopped at a door, pausing only to allow it to slide open as it entered.

The room was what you'd expect for a hospital room, with a medical bed to one side with curtains hung from the walls which were currently drawn back. Arrayed around the bed were various displays showing the patients status, while on the far side of the room there was a door leading to a refresher. Mounted on the wall was a holoprojector with a connection to the holonet. This wasn't what held the being's attention however; rather it was the person lying on the bed fast asleep, Stalker.

Nudging Stalker's mind slightly with the Force, the being was rewarded when the Sith's eyes fluttered open, looking around the room lazily before resting upon the being that had woken him, at which point his eyes shot open as he tried to sit up. "My Lord Emperor…"

The figure removed the hood of his cloak to reveal none other than Vitiate, who had a small smile on his face. "There is no need to rise, Stalker."

Stalker, who had been wincing slightly as he tried to sit up, looked slightly relieved as he laid back down. "How may I be of service, My Lord?" he asked.

Vitiate's face was a mask as he replied. "Your report, I need it now."

Stalker seemed to understand what his Emperor meant as he responded instantly. "As I'm sure you already know, My Lord, I along with two of my subordinates tracked Nyla to the commercial district, where we harassed her as you instructed, however we ran into a complication."

"Oh?"

"She had someone with her, Zero, who fought us off. We nearly defeated him, but…"

Stalker seemed to hesitate, as if frightened by what the result of the Emperor hearing the full story would be. His fear weren't entirely unfounded either. "Continue, tell me what happened," the Emperor said, impatience lacing his tone.

Stalker closed his eyes, remembering the events that put him into the hospital in the first place. "I, I'd never seen anything like it. Talos stabbed him in the back, but he got up as if nothing had happened. Zero then killed him with some sort of Force punch, and Xedric with red Sith lightning before attacking me. I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up I was here."

As Stalker finished his report Vitiate put a hand to his chin in thought, while Stalker looked on anxiously. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Emperor formed a small smile. "You have done well, Stalker."

Stalker, who had been expecting punishment for his failure, was quite surprised by the Emperor's words. "I… thank you, My Lord Emperor, I am unworthy of your praise. However, I do have one request, if I may make it."

At Vitiate's nod Stalker continued. "Once I recover, I would like the chance to kill Zero. He has humiliated me, and need I vengeance," Stalker nearly yelled the last part, but kept it even due to the Emperor being in the same room.

Vitiate simply smiled as he began fiddling with something underneath his cloak. "I would love to give you that chance, Stalker, however," Stalker looked up at that word. "Your usefulness is at an end."

Before Stalker could blink, Vitiate pulled out a blaster pistol set to stun, firing it and causing the injured Sith to go limp as he was unconscious. Vitiate put the pistol away as he pulled something else out of his cloak, a high yield explosive only available on the black market and commonly used by terrorists. It would blow up half the medical center, but that was what Vitiate wanted. Stalker was a loose end, and he couldn't afford to be left alone. After he finished setting and arming the explosive, Vitiate made his way out of the hospital and stopped a fair distance away from the entrance before pulling out the detonator. His smile was chilling as he pressed the button and the explosives went off. Half the building went up in flames as Vitiate nodded once in satisfaction before heading towards an alley way. Many of the patients would be killed, but the size and intensity of the explosion assured him that Stalker would not have survived. It paid to be thorough.

* * *

_Darth Tenebris' palace, Dromund Kaas_

As the Sadow Medical Center exploded a fair distance away, Zero lay in his quarters staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep as he remembered the events of two days ago. The knife wound he had received seemed to have healed on its own, and he had been released a day after being admitted to the hospital, though he would be taking it easy for a little while.

What he was focused on however was how he had gone berserk. Not since leaving Nunnally and Suzaku behind had he felt such guilt within himself. His master had been right, his anger was dangerous, and because of his inability to control it two people were dead and a third was in the hospital. Worst of all his best friend, Nyla, seemed rather afraid of him. She had hid it well, spending the whole day with him earlier today and trying to cheer him up, but he could still see it. There was a slight fear in her eyes, a millisecond's hesitation in her actions, barely noticeable to anyone else, but not to someone like him.

As he thought this he looked over to the chess board he had set up on the table. The Black and White Kings had not moved at all from their spots, opposite each other on the board and as far as possible from the other. Unlike the White King however the Black King was isolated, with the other black pieces having distanced themselves from their leader. That was exactly how he felt at the moment, isolated, and further than ever from his revenge. How could he have it after all if he couldn't even control his anger? He wanted to fix his world after all, not destroy it.

He had wanted power, and look where it got him. He had turned into nothing more than a mindless animal, lashing out at everything in his sight until it was gone. Even Nyla hadn't been spared, though she hadn't received any serious injuries, the fact that he could even lay a finger on her the way he had wracked Zero with even more guilt. Now he didn't want just power. He also wanted the ability to control his anger, to keep it from consuming him. Anger was useful in certain amounts, but too much was dangerous.

_Very well then,_ he thought to himself. _I will control this anger that I have, so that something like this never happens again. When I have my revenge, I won't be some rampaging monster. _

With a firm resolve Zero made this vow, before finally drifting off to sleep. Just as he did, however, the voice from earlier spoke once again though he didn't hear it, amusement and annoyance evident as it declared, "**Child of royalty, worshipper of control, you cannot deny what I offer. Become a voice in the timeless chorus, and I will show you victory, everlasting."**

* * *

Author's Note: At long last I've updated this story. Sorry about the wait everyone, it was due in part to publishing the next chapter for Return as well as laziness. I'll try to shave down the time between updates.

Anyway, you know how I said that Return would receive the majority of my attention? I've decided to scratch that idea. For now on, this story will receive as much attention as Return, and that's good for you because it means faster updates from me (hopefully).

Any-who, tell me how I did, as I'm slightly iffy on this chapter, but I'll leave it up to you if it's good or not. Til next time.

P.S.: Oh, and a cookie goes to whoever guesses the correct identity of the scary voice. Hopefully you'll all be rather surprised by who he is.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Star Wars

Author's Notes: Before you read this, Google image the Artemis from Break blade. It'll help you get a picture of a certain piece of hardware in this chapter.

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Alderaan**

_Hermosa Plains, Seventy five miles from Aldera, Alderaan, three years after the market square_

Alderaan, arguably one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, was in a word, glorious. Rolling plains filled with green grass, snow capped mountains, life-filled oceans that sparkled with every sunset, tall evergreen trees that seemed to be everywhere one went, yes, Alderaan was indeed once beautiful, a symbol of hope and prosperity throughout the galaxy.

For a time it stayed that way.

But then the Empire came, two years ago, and with a brutal, savage strike, it brought the Jewel of the Core to her knees. Alderaan was not only beautiful but strategically valuable, as it was right in between Coruscant and the frontline of the war. If Alderaan fell, Coruscant, the capital of the Republic, the bastion of freedom and peace throughout the galaxy, would surely follow. The men and women of the Republic Army and Navy knew this, and there was no way in the _nine hells_ that they were going to let that happen.

The task they had ahead of them however was difficult. The Sith forces outnumbered the Republic three to one on the ground, and had control of the entire Eastern hemisphere and about a quarter of the Western hemisphere. In space the odds were a little more even, the Republic had managed to set up quite a few surface-to-orbit guns in and around the city of Aldera, the capital of Alderaan and its major space port, which prevented the Sith Fleet from pressing the attack. This also allowed supplies and reinforcements to be continuously shipped down to the surface to try and hold the ground. This didn't make the fighting any less bloody.

The crews of the force of Republic walkers and infantry currently on the Hermosa plains, however, did not have time for such thoughts at the moment. They were rather busy fighting the Sith armor that was directly in front of them.

"Open fire!" one of the officers shouted over the comm., and soon the air was filled with blue and red streaks of plasma as the two forces slugged it out. The Sith tanks were no match for the heavier armor and firepower of the walkers, however, and soon they began taking heavy losses.

The Republic forces pressed on, their walkers leading the way, believing that victory was soon to be theirs. They began passing what appeared to be small hills that were in the middle of the plain, but they paid them no heed. After all, what did a few geographical anomalies matter when they were about to drive the Sith off?

This turned out to be their undoing.

As soon as the walkers were in the middle of the hills, there were about ten of them, scattered about in a seemingly random pattern, the ground moved. Like demons summoned from hell, out of the hills burst one of the most terrifying war machines ever seen in the galaxy, one that had changed warfare forever. In all of their gun-metal grey glory, and one painted in a glorious shade of purple that was so similar to amethysts, stood ten Centurions, the main Knightmare frame of the Sith Empire. As one they raised their weapons before the Republic walkers could react, and opened fire with their massive blaster rifles, each tipped with a currently inactive particle bayonet, and tore the walkers to shreds. The Republic forces that weren't torn apart by the ambush, meaning the remaining infantry and a few light tanks, quickly tried to back away to avoid the fate of their walkers. However, in their panic, they had failed to notice that one of seemingly innocent small hills was right in their path.

It too burst apart, revealing a Centurion with its own blaster rifle aimed in its left hand with an active particle sword, so much like a lightsaber that the blade was even colored red, in its right. This Centurion was different from the rest though. Unlike the grey paint scheme of its subordinates, this one was painted in jet black, with silver trim on the arms, chest, and head. Like its fellows, the Centurion also had a physical shield with an anti-blaster coating (a relatively new invention) which was painted in black with the insignia of the Sith Empire boldly emblazoned in the center in silver. Finally, on the forehead of the fierce Knightmare, was a strange bird-like symbol, some sort of sigil, emblazoned in silver. N0 one knew the meaning behind it, not even the pilot of the machine which bore the sigil, but all who saw it knew whom they faced. The Black Knight of the Empire had come, and he would show no mercy.

The black Centurion charged forward, the repulsors mounted in the feet carrying it at breakneck speeds. As it charged forward, the Knightmare opened fire with its blaster rifle, scoring direct hits on all but two of the Republic tanks causing them to explode in huge fireballs. The two tanks that weren't destroyed by the Black Knight's impeccable accuracy tried to get better firing angles on him, but in doing so they sealed their fates. One of the tanks was aiming its guns and was about to fire, but before its pilot could blink the Black Knight had thrown his particle sword dead center of the tank and into the cockpit. Before the other tank had a chance to react to its comrade's death the Sith Knightmare whipped around and fired its blaster rifle, once again hitting its target dead center. The tank exploded in a whirlwind of flame and smoke as the Centurion lowered its rifle and went to pick up its particle sword before turning to the rest of its comrades, whom were mopping up the Republic infantry. The pilot noted that many of the Republic troopers were outright surrendering, even those with anti-Knightmare weapons. They had lost the will to fight, something that he was pleased with. In his cockpit, Zero smirked under his mask. "Another victory," he said to no one in particular with his cybernetic voice, made so due to the voice modulator installed into the mask. "I would have liked to have saved more of the tanks, but it can't be helped."

Before Zero could continue with his thoughts, he received a communication from one of his subordinates. He opened the channel. "Report," he said, authority and power radiating from his cybernetic voice.

The person on the other end of the channel, a male human Major who looked to be in their forties, saluted before replying, "My Lord, we have rounded up all of the enemy forces. What shall we do with them?"

"We will take them back to the base with us as prisoners. Have some of the troops assigned to guard them immediately," Zero replied instantly.

The Major saluted once again. "As you wish, My Lord. Will that be all?"

"Yes. You have your orders Major, carry them out."

With that Zero cut the link before gunning his Knightmare forward to join the rest of his troops as they headed back to the base.

* * *

_Sith Military base, five miles from the frontline, ten minutes later_

Not long after the engagement with the Republic walkers the Sith force returned to their base along with the prisoners. As the Republic POWs were being handed over to military authorities the Sith armor and Knightmare frames headed to their respective hangars, their pilots rather exhausted. It had been a short engagement, true, but it had been a fierce one, with many of their comrades getting either wounded or killed. They had achieved victory however and that somewhat made up for the loss of life.

As the Knightmares made their way to their own hangar, the two custom command variants, the ones painted either in amethyst or black, moved into their regular spots, right alongside their troops. Unlike most other Sith Lords who would store their Knightmares in their own personal hangar, Zero and his lieutenant Lady Nyla preferred to use the same space as the rest of the regular Knightmare pilots. While many had at first been confused by this, and Zero and his lieutenant's willingness to fight alongside their troops on the frontlines (most of the Sith Aristocracy who took part in the war hung back in the rear, only deploying if a Jedi showed up), soon they had become the idols of the Sith fleet, both being praised for their skill on the battlefield in and out of a Knightmare frame, and Zero for his strategic brilliance that had quickly begun to win the Empire many battles. And they had only been in the war for a year. Many, from soldiers to civilians to politicians on both sides openly believed that at this rate, with Zero leading the way, the Empire would win the war within the year, if not sooner.

None of this was on the minds of the two Sith Inquisitors as they exited their Knightmares, rather they were both rather proud of their most recent victory, even if there hadn't been any Republic Knightmares. As Zero descended from the gangway above his Knightmare to the floor, Nyla was there waiting for him, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a cocky smirk on her face. She had truly come into her own. Instead of the shy, soft-spoken, though rather skilled in hand-to-hand combat, girl that had been there three years ago, Zero's best and only friend was a confident, physically and mentally strong woman who was positively beautiful, perhaps the envy of the entire Sith Aristocracy.

Her outfit also reflected her transformation. She wore a lighter version of the standard Sith warrior armor and robes combination, minus the mask, colored the same shade of purple as her Knightmare. On her left hip she carried her double bladed lightsaber, the blades of which were once again purple when ignited. In her hands it was quite lethal, and with her lighter armor allowing for greater mobility and agility along with her near perfect combat skills, she had killed many Jedi Knights who had foolishly stood in her way.

Zero took the time to reflect on his own transformation as he approached Nyla. Like her, he was dressed in his own set of armor, but his was very different from Nyla's light armor. Aside from his torso where the armor did not go (which even then was protected by a Cortosis cross weave; it wouldn't stop a lightsaber, but it could take quite a few blaster bolts) Zero's outfit consisted of specially made armor that was made of a Cortosis alloy that was lighter than the usual metal that he wore on his neck, chest, arms, and legs, all of which was as black as night. He had a single bladed lightsaber on his left hip, and when ignited its blade was also black. It had been a gift from Tenebris on behalf of the entire Dark Council (though it was only part of a much larger gift) upon his ascension as a Sith Lord due to his designing the Empire's first ever Knightmare frame. Wrapping completely around his armored form was a cape which, once again, was jet black, with a very high collar that was nearly as tall as his head.

The most striking feature of Zero's outfit however was his mask. It covered the entire head, with various spikes protruding out from the back, making it look somewhat like the king piece in chess. In place of a face there was instead a large reflective orb, one that made you feel as if you could fall into it if you looked too long. Under it the chin protruded slightly, with the strange sigil that adorned the Sith Lord's Knightmare sitting directly beneath the orb that reminded so many of a giant eye. Zero still didn't understand what the sigil meant, only that it was somehow crucial to his future as he had seen it in dreams that had been far too real. All in all, Zero practically oozed menacing power and authority, someone you would not want to cross. _One wouldn't think that Nyla and I are only seventeen_, Zero though with a bit of a smirk.

All of this he thought upon in a couple of seconds as he stopped in front of Nyla who was still bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I got more kills than you," she said in a sing song voice, to which Zero laughed slightly.

"Oh? I was the one who came up with the plan in the first place, so I think that makes us even Nyla," he retorted with a teasing tone.

Nyla feigned being indignant at her friend's reply. "Oh please, if it weren't for me, your strategies wouldn't even work!"

Once again Zero chuckled. "You really think so?" he asked. "Just who was it that shot down ten Paladins (_AN: Paladin is the name of the Republic's standard Knightmare_) in orbit at Kuat while they saved _your _ejection pod?"

Nyla huffed and crossed her arms, and Zero smirked. These play arguments of theirs were rather refreshing. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

Before their banter could continue though a lieutenant came running up to them before promptly saluting. "My Lord, My Lady, you're receiving a transmission from Dromund Kaas."

Zero turned towards the woman. "Can't it wait? I would like to get some rest, and I'm sure Lady Nyla here feels the same," he replied, annoyance evident in his tone.

The woman shrank back slightly. While Zero, unlike other Sith, wasn't known for outright killing subordinates over such trivial things, he wasn't completely tolerant of his time being wasted either. A few beings had learned this the hard way, being Force pushed rather hard against a wall for their insolence. Although, this was only after Zero was sure they were wasting his time. The woman regained her composure however, replying, "My Lord, the Emperor's Wrath himself along with Councilor Tenebris are making the call."

Zero straightened up at that, along with Nyla who practically beamed at the thought of talking with her father again. "I see," Zero said. "Please forward it to my office, lieutenant. That will be all."

The woman saluted before running off to do as her Lord commanded. Zero turned to Nyla. "Shall we?"

Nyla was still beaming. "Do you really need to ask?" she replied. "Come on!"

They made the trek to Zero's office, which was in the base's command center and rather well furnished, where they accepted the transmission. The smiling holograms of Tenebris, Scourge, and Gratia holding her three year old son sprang forth from the holoprojector on Zero's desk. Tenebris spoke first. "Well, if it isn't the Black Knight himself, along with Lady Nyla. It's been awhile, how are you two?"

"Apart from fighting the Republic every now and then, we've been well," Zero replied. "Although Nyla can't seem to accept the fact that I'm the better pilot."

"Hey!" said Sith Lady shouted, indignant.

The toddler in Gratia's arms giggled, finding humor in his sister's reaction. Gratia smiled fondly at the child. "You think so too, Castus? You would be the best pilot there is, wouldn't you? Yes you would!" Gratia cooed to her son as she rubbed her nose against his, causing the child to giggle once again, saying something along the lines of 'Mama!'.

Scourge shook his head as he smiled. "Gratia, can't you see you're embarrassing Nyla?" He turned back to the two teenagers. "In all seriousness though, what's the situation like on Alderaan? I've read the reports, but since you two are there in person perhaps you can give me greater details."

Tenebris nodded in agreement. "I would like to know as well."

Nyla spoke first. "Aside from the all the waiting around, it's been rather intense. The Republic fights hard for every bit of ground and the locals continue to resist us. I don't understand, we haven't been cruel to them at all, why do they rebel at every chance?"

Zero sighed softly, the sound coming out strangely due to the voice modulator. "They believe that our very presence here is an insult, they are angry that we have come to their world, bringing the war and an occupation along with us. The Alderaanians have also been influenced by Republic propaganda, and in the eyes of Alderaan's people we are nothing more than mindless savages who should be driven out."

"But why would the Republic do that? Don't they realize they're only causing more suffering for these people?"

The rest of the group looked down slightly, understanding why Nyla asked the question yet slightly saddened by her naiveté. Even if she fought in the war, she didn't necessarily understand politics. Zero put a hand to her shoulder. "While the Republic is bloated and rotten with corruption, in the end they are simply another civilization fighting to survive. In some ways the Empire is no better. We launched the war in the first place, so it could be said that all of the chaos here and on many other worlds is our fault."

"I see…" Nyla replied as her eyes became downcast. True, she was one of the fiercest fighters in the entire war, but she didn't understand why beings couldn't just get along and live with each other.

Tenebris, in an attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction, cleared his throat. "Scourge, why don't you and your family go into one of the other rooms? I'm sure that you and Gratia would rather talk with Nyla about other things than politics."

Scourge nodded, understanding Tenebris' intent. "Right. Nyla, why don't you head to your room and we can talk there?"

The Sith half-blood nodded, and she left Zero's office. The images of her family faded after they said their good-byes, and soon Zero was left alone as he sat down in his chair to talk with Tenebris, who had a serious look on his face. "I assume there was another reason for getting the others to leave other than concern for Nyla," Zero said as he removed his mask.

His master nodded. "Yes, I didn't want to burden them with this. How have you been with dealing with your incidents?"

Zero's eyes became somewhat melancholy as _that _topic was brought up. "I think it might be getting worse."

Tenebris' face was a mask. "Explain."

Zero paused, as if unsure of how to word his answer, before continuing. "It's started to appear in my dreams, this… _voice_. And in last night's dream it actually appeared in a physical form."

Zero shuddered involuntarily as he remembered that grotesque mockery of himself, appearing in the outfit he wore when he wasn't in battle with its hand outstretched nearly identical to him except for the mouth that had replaced the sigil on his mask, stuck in a demonic grin, with jagged teeth bared as it drawled, without end, _**Join your will with mine, for I am salvation.**_

Tenebris' reply brought him out of his thoughts. "Judging by your behavior when you mention that I won't make you go into detail, but this is troubling. I've never heard of this phenomenon before, and quite frankly I don't know what to make of it. Have you lost control recently?"

Zero shook his head. "I've felt myself come close at some points, but so far no. The closest I came was last week when I found some of our soldiers harassing a group of refugees. I nearly slipped then, but Nyla was able to calm me down."

Tenebris put his hand to his chin in thought, staying silent for a few moments, before he spoke. "And you feel like you're in control whenever you're not under stress?"

At Zero's nod Tenebris continued. "Alright, my advice would be to try and avoid stressful situations as much as possible. Seeing as how you're in a warzone this can be difficult, so try and fit at least an hour every day into your schedule where you can have some quiet to clear your head. I don't know if this will help, but it's the best I can think of."

Zero nodded his head, smiling slightly. "You giving your time to listen to me is more than enough. Thank you, master."

Tenebris returned the smile. "Anytime, Zero. I'll see you later, and good luck."

With that the transmission was cut, and Zero got up out of his chair to clean himself up. He headed into the refresher, stripping off his outfit until he was bear, and stepped into the shower to both clean himself and to try and clear his head.

When he was finished, he turned off the water and stepped out before drying himself, then dressed into his other outfit (_AN: To save time just picture the R2 suit with the main color being black_), not bothering with the cape or mask, before returning to his office, planning to go over some reports that needed his attention. That plan, however, was shot to hell when he saw the figure standing rather relaxed, yet menacing at the same time, in the middle of his office. It looked the same way as it had in his dream, even to the point of having its hand outstretched towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Zero asked, barely managing to keep the fear out of his voice.

The figure's grin, if possible, only widened, becoming even more terrifying. **"You cannot escape me. To run from me is to run from the air itself, to run from existence. I am the unstoppable tide, the flood that consumes all."**

"What do you want from me?"

This… _thing_ lowered its arm to its side, before reappearing right in front of Zero's face, making him recoil. It positively radiated malice. **"Want? I do not want, I merely give. I offer peace, salvation. All that is required of you is to become a voice in my timeless chorus."**

Zero recovered enough from his terror to give a glare as he replied, "I'll have to pass, thanks."

It chuckled at this, as if amused that a being would even consider defying it. The sound didn't sound like a laugh at all, but a growl. **"Foolish mortal, you deny yourself transcendence. In time, even you will not escape the freedom that my song offers."**

The thing disappeared with that, vanishing in a black flame. Zero, once he got his legs working again ambled to his chair before sitting down into it, leaning forward with his head in his hands.

Yes, it definitely _was _getting worse.

* * *

_Imperial Citadel, Dromund Kaas_

Joy was an expression rarely seen on the Emperor's face, yet here he was, looking like a child in a candy store.

He had good reason to be happy, after all. His future apprentice was moving forward into the next phase of his eventual subjugation. Vitiate's smile widened even more at that thought. Once he had an apprentice, his legacy would be assured. True, he was immortal and believed that none could stop him, and his plans didn't require Vitiate to have any legacy whatsoever, but it never hurt to have contingencies in place. All he had to do was make sure that Zero stayed on the right track. A few hours after he had sensed the entity's conversation with the young inquisitor, the Emperor had summoned Scourge to relay his newest orders. Said Sith Lord had just now kneeled before him, in fact. "What is your will, My Lord Emperor?" Scourge asked.

"I am sending Darth Malgus to Alderaan," Vitiate replied immediately, barely hiding his smirk as he noticed Scourge tense ever so slightly. "I am sure that he will be able to provide Zero and your daughter with the assistance they need to finish up there."

The Emperor sat silently as his Wrath lifted his head, his eyes probing into his, as if trying to find Vitiate's true intentions inside those desolate black orbs. This lasted for less than a second as Scourge asked, "Are you sure that is wise, My Lord? Lord Zero and Lady Nyla are more than capable-"

Vitiate's voice was like ice as he interrupted Scourge. "Do you question my will, Scourge? Surely you don't need to be reminded of the consequences of such an act."

Scourge's gaze was once again on the ground as he lowered his head in both resignation and subservience. "No, forgive me My Lord Emperor. It will be done, though it will take three days for Malgus to make the necessary preparations and arrive there."

Vitiate waved his hand dismissively. "It matters not, so long as he gets there. You are dismissed."

With that Scourge nodded before standing, turning on his heel and marching briskly out of the throne room. He knew that the Emperor realized Malgus would only hinder Zero, as they more or less despised each other. Vitiate however wasn't sending Malgus there to assist Zero, but to further his descent into the Dark Side. Also, Malgus would be able to monitor Zero, as Vitiate didn't know if he was part of the Council's coup or not, though he suspected that he had been for quite a while now. Even if he was though it would matter little in the end; one way or the other, Zero would be his slave. Any other outcome was simply unthinkable. Vitiate smiled wickedly. If only they knew how they were being played.

* * *

As he left the Citadel to head to his own palace, Scourge projected an aura of calm indifference, in complete control of himself and his surroundings. Inside though, his mind was a veritable whirlwind of thoughts. Why would Vitiate willingly hamper his own war effort by sending Malgus to Alderaan? True, the man was a powerful Sith Lord, and had a good track record when going against the Republic, but his and Zero's methods were… different, to say the least. Whereas Zero tried to limit damage to infrastructure and limit civilian casualties as much as he could, something about winning hearts and minds, Malgus was indiscriminant. He blew away everything in his path, uncaring for how many people died; it didn't matter so long as his goal was achieved.

Needless to say, this and the way he threw his soldiers away like they were expendable had drawn very harsh criticism from Zero, along with Tenebris and Gratia. The last two Malgus could not lift a finger against; if he did there would have been hell to pay. Zero, on the other hand, was only a Lord of the same status as Malgus, and therefore was fair game. Mind you, they couldn't outright kill each other, but plotting and scheming ways to make the other look bad were bound to occur if they were thrown into the same area as each other.

Once again Scourge wandered if Vitiate was simply playing them all. It was quite the coincidence that he decided to do this merely hours after Scourge had talked with Nyla and Zero, and he wouldn't have another opportunity to talk to them today as he had matters that simply could not wait.

Then again, perhaps this wasn't so bad. At worst it was a minor inconvenience that would delay Zero and Nyla on Alderaan a bit longer than anticipated. Either way, they would be able to play their parts in the eventual rebellion, when the time came. Scourge smiled slightly as he got into his speeder. No, Revan's plan wouldn't require alteration because of this, though it would be prudent to warn Zero and Nyla ahead of time of Malgus' arrival. Otherwise, the events that were in motion at Alderaan were hardly worth analyzing.

Oh, if only he knew how wrong that assumption was.

* * *

_Republic 501__st__ Legion HQ, Aldera, Captial of Alderaan_

The Capital City of Alderaan was the physical manifestation of Alderaanian philosophy, focusing on majesty and beauty with awe inspiring skyscrapers and immaculate, well organized streets. At the same time, it embodied their view that nature should be respected and admired, as the city was dotted with dozens of parks; all the while the city sat in the middle of a beautiful valley, flanked by towering mountains as it only took up the space necessary, leaving nature to flourish alongside the manmade structures.

In the middle of the city there was a rather nondescript building, going no higher than five stories, and colored in a light shade of gray in contrast to the shimmering white of the Alderaanian structures. A few windows could be seen on the outer walls along with some blinking lights, but aside from this and the front doors, the building was featureless, utilitarian, with only the blaster turrets and white armored troopers alongside combat droids on patrol giving away what it really was. For the HQ of a Republic Legion, the building was rather unimpressive.

In the center of the HQ, in the room that she had claimed for herself, Satele Shan started from her meditation with wide eyes that were as blue as Alderaan's sky. The meditation that she had allotted at least an hour of every day for had been interrupted by a strange sensation, one that made her skin crawl and sent a shiver of fear down her spine. Something was amiss.

Furrowing her brow in determination, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order tried to resume her meditation, but once again the Dark Side shrouded everything in an inky black, trying to blind her to the Force. Not one to be denied so easily, Satele tried to cast the shroud aside and once again see the light. Imagine her surprise when, in this netherworld, a hand stopped her.

She looked over in surprise, and nearly screamed in terror at the sight before her. A figure made entirely of shadow, with no discernible features except for a demonic grin that revealed jagged, razor sharp teeth stood before her. Satele pulled her hand away and jumped back, putting distance between her and this monster as she breathed out in a mostly level voice, "What in the name of the Force are you?"

The shadow's grin merely widened, as if amused at what she had said. It looked absolutely hideous, an abomination, a mockery of every smile that had ever existed. It replied in a voice that made Satele want to curl up into a ball and whimper. "**I am reason; I am knowledge, freedom in its holiest form. And you are an insect who fancies herself a god.**"

The Jedi master's brow furrowed in confusion as she replied, "What do you mean by that?"

The demonic entity cackled, the sound making her heart stop. "**You would not understand, you have not created and weathered earth and metal and time. You are a blind fool who tries to translate the language of gods! Such an insect deserves to remain blind, for all eternity."**

The shadow began to fade, along with the rest of the world they were in. "Wait!" Satele called out to the entity in spite of her terror.

The thing paid her no heed, and soon Satele found herself lying face down in her quarters. She sat up, holding her head as a slight pain arched through it. She was unconcerned by this however, rather her attention was on the terrifying encounter she had just experienced. The Darkness was gathering in strength, and was preparing for its next move. That was the only explanation for the simply unprecedented way that she had been barred from seeing the Light Side. There were only two questions. Just what _was _the next move, and what in the hell was that thing?

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally, I got this chapter done! Hello readers, I know its been awhile, and I apologize. I meant to have this done faster, but life is evil.

Anyway, on to the chapter itself. I'm rather unsatisfied with this, I meant for it to be longer, but I couldn't think of a good way to continue it after writing Satele's scene. I'll leave to the you guys to decide whether or not I did good on this chapter.

A last thing before I ship off, many people have guessed that the voice is Gravemind from the Halo games. I must inform you, it is most certainly NOT Gravemind, however the overgrown parasite had a huge influence on the voice when it came to its speech patterns. I couldn't resist, as the way Gravemind talks is just so awesome. You'll be seeing some more of his quotes as the story goes on.

Lastly, as always, please leave a review to let me know how I did.

Til next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Star Wars

Chapter Five: The man called Malgus

_Sith Military Base, Alderaan_

They did not stir, for that would be improper considering who they were greeting. Each soldier, from the lowliest private to the colonel standing alongside the two Sith who resided at the base were as still as statues as they waited for their "esteemed" guest. Esteemed as in he came on behalf of the Emperor himself, and even if he hadn't should be treated with the respect due his station as a Sith Lord. For anyone who did not give Darth Malgus the respect he _so _deserved would die a drawn out, painful death.

At the thought of the disfigured Sith Lord, Zero, dressed in his formal outfit, fought to hold back a growl. Leave it to the Emperor to do something like this. The being surely did love playing these sorts of games with those around him. If Scourge hadn't warned him ahead of time he wasn't sure if he would have been able to gather enough calm and logic to be able to not pounce on Malgus the instant he saw him. _So much for avoiding stressful situations, _he thought.

For if Charles zi Britannia was the man Zero hated most, Darth Malgus was most assuredly a close second.

Why would Zero hate Malgus, one might ask? Why wouldn't he hate him? From his indifference to the lives of his subordinates and his almost eagerness to kill as many civilians as possible, Zero and Malgus were polar opposites. The two Sith Lords had actually had their dislike for each other almost since the first time they met. For awhile though they had been able to tolerate each other, as while Zero had disagreed with Malgus' methods they hadn't been too extreme.

Then came the horrifying atrocity of Manaan, which was arguably one of the Empire's worst acts of the war.

Manaan, as always, had declared its neutrality in the latest Sith-Jedi war, and as usual the Republic had vowed to uphold the water-world's declaration. The Sith Empire, on the other hand, had completely disregarded the declaration, calling the planet's neutrality a "luxury that has been afforded to a cowardly species for long enough". A fleet commanded by Malgus was then sent to subjugate the planet, with orders to pacify the native Selkath population by any means necessary. When the fleet arrived Manaan's government sent an offer to negotiate and perhaps find a diplomatic solution. In response, the Sith forces began bombarding Ahto City, the only surface city on the planet and its capital. Ahto City had been home to two million of Manaan's six million sentient inhabitants, and after the bombardment not a single one was left alive among the floating pile of ash and debris that had been the Selkath capital.

But it did not end there. Once Ahto City had been destroyed, the fleet had maneuvered until it surrounded the entire planet, and from there each ship launched dozens of nuclear missiles (the Sith Empire was one of the few nations that still used nuclear devices in warfare, if on rare occasion) down to the planet's surface.

By the time the Sith fleet had left the system, Manaan had changed from a beautiful water world teeming with life to a barren nuclear wasteland, consumed by a nuclear winter that would last millennia. Hundreds, if not thousands, of species had been wiped out in an instant, and it had reverberated throughout the Force. The Emperor hadn't even ordered the planet's destruction, yet Malgus had done it anyway regardless of the consequences.

If one asked why Zero hated Malgus this would be his explanation, yet some would still point out that while it was indeed a horrifying act, in the end Zero was not affected by it in the slightest. Therefore, why should he hate Malgus for doing something that did not harm him in any way?

It had reminded Zero of Britannia's invasion of Japan, the way a nation was cast aside just because they were weaker than someone else, the way that an entire culture had been deliberately targeted for annihilation. Granted the invasion of Japan hadn't resulted in the destruction of an entire planet's ecosystem, but they both resulted from the same thing. Manaan, like Japan, had dared to stand up to a superpower and maintain its rights as an independent nation and in response the Empire, or rather Malgus, in the same fashion as Britannia, had completely wiped Manaan out of existence for defying his will. That belief that the strong were born to rule over the weak, which had led to his mother's murder and his and Nunnally's banishment, the ideal that he wanted to grind into dust had been the motivation behind the destruction of Manaan. That was why he hated Malgus, for he had (if unknowingly) emulated the ideals of the man that Zero hated most and had carried them to their logical conclusion of oppression and obliteration.

As Zero thought over the many reasons he hated the man they were about to be greeting, the shuttle that was carrying Malgus had begun its final descent sequences, and soon the sleek black vehicle had touched down on the base's landing pad. The soldiers saluted while the gathered Knightmares, two on each side, raised their rifles in the air and activated the particle bayonets creating an arch as the shuttle's ramp lowered. As for Zero and Nyla they maintained their relaxed poses for the person they were greeting was equal in station to them, though if one knew them well enough they would see the underlying tension in the two Inquisitors, like predators anticipating a fresh kill.

As all of this occurred, the man of the hour stepped down the shuttle's boarding ramp completely alone, and those who had not yet seen him in person beheld the terror that was Darth Malgus.

He stood at an imposing height of 2.2 Imperial Standard meters, and even without his charcoal armor was a heavily built human. His bald head, the only part of his body not covered, revealed ghostly pale skin akin to that of a corpse. Various veins could be seen curving their way up his forehead, while his lower face was covered by a mask that helped him breathe, yet at the same time it made Malgus seem not completely human, as if he was part machine. Finally, ringed with flesh whose color was comparable to ash was a pair of cruel amber eyes filled with nothing but contempt, evidence of heavy Dark Side influence.

Speaking of influence…

_**To strike him down is to achieve harmony, balance, both for you and for millions. Why do you hesitate?**_

Zero's eyes flashed in anger and annoyance, along with a small amount of fear, as he mentally replied. _Shut up._

The voice chuckled, not completely sounding like a growl. _**None can resist the timeless chorus. In time, you will also fall.**_

Zero felt the voice fading away, and as it did his anger lessened and the all too familiar pain in his head vanished. For a brief moment he wondered if he was going insane but quickly put it at the back of his mind, as there were more pressing matters.

As Malgus approached the assembled soldiers, if possible, straightened even further, while Zero's and Nyla's hands drifted subconsciously to their lightsabers, his own black blade crying for blood; he was almost tempted to draw it. He noticed that Malgus made no effort to hide the fact that his hand was clutching his own lightsaber hilt, its shape reminded Zero of a double bladed axe, even if it was still attached to his hip. Under his mask Zero's eyes narrowed as Malgus finally drew to a stop a few feet in front of him, his stance not quite confrontational. "Welcome, Lord Malgus," Zero said, barely hiding the sheer distaste in his voice. "To Alderaan. I _certainly _look forward to working with you."

Malgus' eyes narrowed as he scoffed. "Spare me the pleasantries Lord Zero, you and I both know our real opinions of each other so there's no point in trying to hide it."

Zero raised an eyebrow at that, slightly amused with his – more or less – rival's bluntness. _Straight to the point I see_, he thought before saying aloud, "In that case, I'm sure you will understand why Lady Nyla and I will not be able to give you a tour of the base. Colonel?"

The aforementioned officer stiffened. "Yes, My Lord?"

Zero gestured to Malgus. "If you would be so kind to show our guest to his quarters?"

The Colonel clacked his heels together as he replied, "At once, My Lo-"

"I can find them myself!" Malgus near shouted as he brushed past the relieved looking Colonel, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at Zero's attempted snub. For someone of Malgus' status in Sith society, to be passed off to some anonymous officer was nothing short of a blatant insult, yet he could do nothing because no harm had actually been caused if one didn't count a wounded ego. Before he left he called over his shoulder to the Colonel. "Make sure you secure a hangar for my Centurion as soon as possible, understood Colonel?"

"Yes, Lord Malgus," he called back, before looking to Zero. "Excuse me, My Lord."

As the base commander ran to carry off his latest orders, Nyla turned to the rest of the assembled soldiers, whom even with their identical helmets on looked slightly relieved. Considering just who that exchange had been between, things could have gone _much _worse. "All of you are dismissed, return to your regular duties."

At this the Sith troopers dispersed, heading off to see to anything else that might need attention, while the Knightmares deactivated their bayonets and began moving back to their hangar. Zero and Nyla stayed, observing it all until they were the only people on the landing pad aside from the pilot and mechanics going over the shuttle.

"Come on Zero," Nyla said as she put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head at her. "Let's get inside. Are you hungry?"

He shook his head as he brushed Nyla's hand away. "Not now Nyla. Right now, I just need to be alone."

Nyla's eyes flashed with concern as she asked, "Are you sure? I mean-"

"Nyla. Please," he interrupted, his tone stern yet at the same time slightly pleading.

His friend nodded as she drew back, her eyes still overflowing with concern for him. He understood why she wanted to stay with him, but right now he needed time to himself to think. She probably thought it was Malgus, and she was partially right. But at the same time it was also related to the voice, and as much as he would like to talk to Nyla about it he simply couldn't. His main reason was that he and his master still didn't even know just _what _this voice was, but if one went deeper, they would see that Zero was afraid of how Nyla would react if he did tell her. Would she be understanding and try to help him? Or would she start to view her friend as someone who had gone insane, and that she should distance herself as soon as possible?

He shuddered slightly as he made his way back to his quarters, the very thought eliciting a surge of fear from him. He would be devastated if Nyla abandoned him, of that Zero was certain. She was one of the few things that kept him going and brightened his mood. He knew that some among the Sith Order wondered if they were more than just friends, and in some ways they were, but not like that. She was one of his closest confidants, someone that he could tell anything without fear of how she would react. Yet even she was in doubt when it came to this.

Once again the entity saw fit to intrude on his thoughts as it declared, _**She does not understand, she who holds you back with her chains of **_**friendship**. It spat out the last word, as if it were a foul tasting fruit. _**She would despise you, shun you, destroy you, only to insure her own rise to transcendence. She would extinguish your voice to add her own to the timeless chorus.**_

Lelouch's eyes widened, not from shock, but from fury as he began to near his quarters. He would _not _allowthis thing talk about his friend in such a way! _How dare you, she would never do such a thing! Not another word!_

The thing pressed on, undaunted. _**It is in her blood, she exists due to betrayal's call. The only reason her parentage exists in the form it does is due to the spoils of a traitor amongst friends. **_

By now Zero had entered his quarters, and as he removed his mask his face was mostly one of fury, but there was also a bit of uncertainty. However, he quickly brushed it aside as he nearly yelled, barely restraining himself. "Get. _Out_."

The voice must have realized just how much it had pissed him off, as he quickly felt its presence disappear. Only now did it realize that it had pushed too hard, too fast, but its objective had been accomplished, if barely. If it had assumed a physical form at the moment, the entity would have had quite the smug smirk on its face. The seeds of suspicion had been planted; they only needed time to grow.

* * *

While Zero had headed off to his quarters to brood, he was doing more and more of that lately, Nyla made her way to the mess hall, genuinely feeling hungry. As a Sith Lady she was entitled to private meals, but she preferred to eat with people around instead. It was a practice of theirs that had also helped in setting Zero and her apart from the rest of the Sith Aristocracy. They weren't afraid to associate with the common trooper; instead they were actually very eager to get to know their soldiers. For Nyla it meant the chance to make more friends while enjoying a delicious meal, but she knew that Zero had an ulterior motive behind it. Soldiers who you took the time to know tended to have higher morale, and therefore fought harder. Soldiers who fought harder won more battles. It was a morale boosting system driven by cold, calculating logic, meant to give one's army a greater chance of success and nothing more, but Nyla still enjoyed doing it, and she knew that Zero did as well, if for somewhat different reasons.

As she entered the mess hall she noticed that it was very crowded, nearly every table being occupied with servicemen and women. While they were all talking rather animatedly, Nyla could tell that the conversation was somewhat subdued, the atmosphere thick with tension. She knew why, anyone who didn't would have to be brain-dead. The rivalry between Zero and Malgus was well known in the Sith Empire, many times it was the center of conversation in Sith circles, from the Dark Council to lowly slaves, all of them wondering what would finally tip things over the edge. Rumors abounded about how it had started; this mess hall currently had all sorts of speculation flying around its tables, ranging from the mostly reasonable to the outright ludicrous. Most of them made her want to laugh right in their teller's faces, but that would be improper, not to mention rude. Most of the time she simply ignored them altogether as her friend did, and she did so even now.

She grabbed a tray and picked out a relatively light meal, some fruits, vegetables, and fruit juice, and made her way to one of the few unoccupied tables. If she'd wanted Nyla could have requisitioned any one of the tables for herself, but that was rude, and if Nyla was anything she wasn't a rude person. Some of the soldiers offered her greetings along the way, a friendly smile on their faces. She returned the smiles, her own smile dazzling nearly all who saw it with its sheer kindness and compassion. It was a trademark of hers, that beautiful smile, which made some wonder how she such a sweet-minded girl could be such a deadly warrior on the battlefield.

As soon as she found an empty table she sat down and began eating her meal, picking an Alderaanian apple and munching on it. She continued like this in silence for a few more minutes, smiling slightly as she savored the fruit's simply divine taste. Oh she simply loved apples, she tried to have them as much as she could, and in fact she considered herself a bit of a connoisseur on the fruit. They were simply exquisite, and an ideal snack. They were healthy, helped keep your energy up, and were absolutely delicious.

While Nyla was enjoying what was to her the best food to ever exist, she failed to notice the off duty Knightmare pilot approaching her table, nervousness evident on both his face and in his stride. He was a very handsome young man, about Nyla's age, managing to make even Sith Army fatigues look rather dashing. Atop his head was a mess of raven hair, the bangs covering the forehead and framing a finely crafted face with skin that was white as snow. From this face stared two bright ruby eyes, full of youth and vitality, and in this case quite a fair amount of anxiety. He was carrying his own tray which held a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He tried to approach Nyla's table in a way that would get him as close as possible before she sensed him, but right now she was so engrossed in her apple that she didn't notice him at all. Very soon he was right at the table, to his simultaneous fright and excitement, and just barely summoned enough nerve to speak. "Um, Lady Nyla, do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked in a quiet voice, even quieter than it normally was.

Nyla jumped at the unexpected question, having been oblivious to her surroundings, when she noticed who had asked the question, causing her to smile warmly. "Of course Aaron, I could use some company."

The Sith pilot, Aaron, blushed slightly at the attention, quickly muttering a 'Thank you' before sitting down, which caused Nyla to giggle slightly. Like so many others, Aaron was yet another man that seemed to be completely infatuated with her. Like the countless other suitors he was enraptured by Nyla's simply divine beauty, but he was different. When Aaron had first approached her, Nyla had immediately sensed the roiling emotions inside of the young man, and had once again prepared herself to blow off yet another pompous and arrogant rich kid that had an overly high opinion of themselves. But he had surprised her, when he had approached he had been very polite, if somewhat shy, saying that she had dropped something and was returning it to her. It had been a necklace that her father had given her when she was very little, a treasure that she held dearly to her heart.

After taking back the necklace and thanking him profusely, she had asked for his name, and once again he had surprised her. Instead of trying to exaggerate himself, he was perfectly honest (she had sensed no deceit from him whatsoever, in fact when she read Aaron's Force signature it was one of the brightest she had ever seen, even though he was a Force blind), stating that he was a corporal in the Knightmare Corps under the name of Aaron Star. That by far had blown her away the most. A commoner was considered worth less than dirt next to a Sith, especially a True Sith, and could be punished severely for the smallest perceived insult, such as approaching them without an official reason. Many back then would have been hesitant to approach her even if it was to return something, some would have simply held on to the necklace. But not him, he had shown true integrity and kindness, returning her belonging to her not to get a chance to talk to her (well, that might have had some part in it), but simply because it was the right thing to do. Aaron had been about to walk away when she had stopped him, offering him lunch as a way to repay him. Normally a commoner dining with a member of the Sith Aristocracy, especially one of her status, would have been completely ludicrous. After a couple minutes of persuasion, he had agreed, and together they had dined privately in a dining room reserved for high ranking officers or Sith Lords. At first it had been slightly awkward, but eventually they had managed to strike up conversation, both of them asking what the other was like and what their story was.

In what had seemed to become a trend for him, Aaron had once again surprised Nyla. As he had told her about himself, he didn't try to embellish his life to try and impress her, he gave the facts as they were and with a small amount of pride in his humble origins. Aaron's family was originally from the world of Serenno, which enjoyed many economic privileges in the Empire (the noble families there even handled a majority of its administration, relying on Sith troops of course), and had worked as the servants of one of the many noble families there. Due to a situation from a year ago that he hadn't explained at the time and still hadn't, he had been forced to serve in the Imperial military. A little ways into his basic training Aaron had apparently displayed a knack for Knightmare piloting, and soon he was assigned to the then brand new Knightmare Corps, and had been one of the first to pilot the deadly machines in combat. Eventually he had been assigned to Alderaan, and as they say, the rest was history.

He had then asked Nyla about herself, and had listened with rapt attention as she gave a brief summary of her life. Unlike others who had tried to keep the conversation about themselves, he had actually wanted to get to know her. He didn't interrupt unless it was to ask a question, and seemed genuinely interested. From that moment on, her interest in Aaron Star had been piqued. He was something new, a breath of fresh air from all of the fake smiles and hidden agendas of her suitors. He had been kind to her, showing complete honesty, had been an engaging if somewhat shy conversation partner, while at the same time possessing an air of strength and dignity. While he was attracted to her looks, he was more interested in who she was, in what made her Nyla. They had finished the meal on very good terms, and after wishing each other good bye had parted ways. It was only as she was walking away had Nyla realized what that had just been. She had just been on a date, with someone she had just met no less. The realization had caused her to blush slightly, but then she had realized, out of all the dates she had ever been on, that had by far been the best one she had ever had. Nyla had decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to Aaron once again, and after a few more conversations they had become close friends, perhaps on the verge of something more. Though, even if that were the case, the fact that he was a commoner and she was the daughter of the Emperor's Wrath, and that he was simply too shy or afraid to take that step due to the first fact, prevented their relationship from moving any further. She felt that it was both rather sad and unfair, but for now nothing could be done about it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a hand waving in her face. "Um, Nyla? Galaxy to Lady Nyla? Are you alright?"

The Sith blinked in confusion, shaking her head as she snapped out of her thoughts before replying, "Sorry," she said, rubbing her neck slightly in embarrassment. "I got lost in my thoughts."

Aaron for his part simply smiled indulgently. "Don't worry about it My Lady, it happens to all of us sometimes."

"Aaron," she said, giving a mock glare. "What did I tell you about formality?"

The Knightmare pilot blushed slightly in embarrassment. "S-sorry, My La- I mean, Nyla. Force of habit, I guess."

"Well, you should try and break that habit. We are friends after all," Nyla said as she took another bite of her apple. "And what sort of friend would I be if I held my status over you like that?"

Aaron nodded before taking a spoonful of his soup, savoring the taste for a moment before replying. "I see, I suppose you have a point there."

They sat in ate in silence for a few moments after that, both simply enjoying the other's company. Many would have found the silence somewhat awkward, but Nyla and Aaron found that it was rather comfortable. They didn't need to fill the air between them with conversation, though they did still prefer to do so. Nyla decided to eventually break the silence. "So, how have you been? I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you lately, what with the advances we've been making against the Republic forces."

"I've been well," Aaron replied. "I haven't seen much combat yet, but I've been getting along rather well with my unit, they've all been very kind to me. What about you?"

Nyla sank slightly in her chair, a small sigh escaping her lips. "It's been rather tiring lately. Almost every day Zero and I have had to sortie against the Republic in one place or another. This is the first time I haven't had to launch in a week!"

Aaron laughed slightly before replying, "Well, you _are _the Black Knight's direct subordinate. It only makes sense that they would want our best pilots out there as much as possible."

"Is that flattery I hear from y-" Nyla stopped mid sentence as she was suddenly bombarded by a warning from the Force. It showed her images of fire, chaos, death.

It took the Sith Lady a split second to process the images and act. Just as she dove over the table at Aaron, yelling "Get down!", hell was unleashed.

* * *

Just outside the Sith base's sensor perimeter, which wasn't that far due to the fact that its radar was undergoing maintenance, if one looked very closely into the forest surrounding the base they might just see a blur. Most would just brush it off as a trick of the eye, but for those who decided to investigate they would still see the blur as they got closer. If one got close enough they would see that the blur had a vaguely humanoid shape, and looked as if it was clutching something in its invisible arms.

Inside of the light bending object a being, whose features were hidden by the helmet of their stark white plastoid pilot suit, was busy drumming their finger to the beat of an unknown song when a series of text began scrolling down the right side of their visor. As soon as they saw the text they immediately turned off the song and began manipulating the controls of the cockpit they sat in. On the screen it showed the Sith base, with ten other dots surrounding it at various points.

_All units in position, break radio silence as soon as contact is initiated._

The being pushed a series of buttons, powering up his vehicle's combat systems.

_Blue-1 through Blue-3, target the comm. array. Blue-4 through Blue-8, target the hangars. Blue-9, target the command center. I want all three of the targets identified and eliminated._

Under the black T-shaped visor of their helmet, the being frowned slightly. _What about me? _He sent over the laser line.

The reply came two seconds later. _Blue-10, target the mess hall, it should be meal time right about now. _

The pilot grinned savagely as he stood his machine up on its legs, still invisible as its weapon was aimed at the aforementioned building. The camouflage had fifteen seconds left. _Yes sir. Anything else?_

… _Kill them all._

"With pleasure," the being said, as the camouflage of his Knightmare disengaged, revealing it to the naked eye. It was more heavily armored than the Sith Centurion, and not as elegant, but it exuded a sense of power that more than made up for this. Where the Centurion was curves and sharp edges, this Knightmare had a blocky, geometric shape to it. It was painted in a stark white, with blue stripes running diagonally down the shoulders and straight up along the chest, arms, and legs. Its head was far more humanoid, not having the elongated head of the Centurion and doing away with the large crest. The head also sported a single main camera, which was hidden behind a visor that glowed an eerie blue. On the right side of the chest was a model number, 'MAU-01' (Mobile Assault Unit 01), while on the left was the code name that the machine was more commonly known by, Paladin. Clutched in its hands was a Knightmare bazooka.

As its camouflage disengaged, the Paladin's visor flashed ominously, as it aimed its bazooka at the mess hall, and fired. And with that first shot, the hunt began. The hunt for Zero.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally I get this chapter done! Hello folks, I know its been a while, and I do apologize for that. My normal writing schedule got completely screwed over by my muse going off into several different areas and returning with some new story ideas that I simply could not get out of my head. It was rather annoying to say the least. Fortunately I was able to hunker down and focus on this story enough to get it done. This would have been longer, but I simply did not want to keep you all waiting any more, and so I resolved that this weekend I would publish this chapter no matter how much I got done.

On to the chapter itself, that bit with Manaan played two roles. First to give Zero a good reason to hate Malgus' guts (and to provide yet more verbal ammo for that voice of his), and second to remind us all that while our protagonist is himself a Sith, the Sith are still the bad guys here, no matter how many of them I've made out to be good at heart. Also I introduce yet another OC to the cast (hopefully he'll be the last) and give him and Nyla a bit of an interesting backstory. I hope that didn't seem forced, if it did please let me know. Finally, we get our first look at the Paladin, the Republic's Knightmare. Appearance wise I borrowed the upper half of the Jegan from Mobile suit Gundam and the lower half of the Jesta from the same series. There's just something about those two mechs that screams "Republic", to me anyway.

One last thing, I'm mostly certain that the delay for this chapter will be rather uncommon, if I had to guess my standard updating time should be around two months if all goes to plan (that and it's kind of been usual delay length already), so hopefully you all won't have to wait so long next time.

As always, please leave a review with your feed back and input, your opinions matter.

Til next time.


	6. Chapter 6 Centurion and Paladin Clash

Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass or Star Wars

Chapter Six: Centurion and Paladin Clash

_Sith Military Base, Hermosa Plains, Alderaan_

The attack was as swift as it was brutal.

After the opening salvo, the ten machine squadron of Paladins immediately blitzed the base defenses, cutting through them like a lightsaber through flesh and eliminating any Sith soldiers they found. This was due to the fact that they had caught the base completely off guard, with all of their Knightmares inactive in the hangars or out on patrol. The reason none of the Centurions on base were active? The Republic wasn't supposed to know the base's kriffing location. Obviously they did, and the Sith forces were paying dearly for their lack of foresight.

Even when some their pilots managed to get to their machines and engage the Paladins they were simply slaughtered like sheep, falling prey to the wolf pack like tactics of their enemies. These Republic pilots were above and beyond the average grunts. They were elites, weapons cast to be the deadliest force on the battlefield even when confronted with a Sith Lord (and they had proven this fact multiple times in combat). They were Blue Squadron, the Terrors of Sullust, the Archangels of the Republic, the right hand of the Jedi Order. And they just so happened to be stationed on Alderaan, at Zero's portion of the front, no less. Lucky him.

Zero cursed loudly as he dodged another piece of falling debris from the command center turned death trap's ceiling. He had had the good fortune of being in the middle of the building in communication with the Sith flagship in orbit when the attack had begun. The mess hall had gone first, taking many of their off duty pilots along with it, and was quickly followed by the command center. Just before the communications had gone out, Zero had heard someone on the Sith ship's bridge yelling out that they had contacts, _lots _of contacts. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was the Force sensitive teen knew that it couldn't be good.

Zero was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a weapon being loaded and quickly made his way over to the source, which he found out to be a Sith trooper in full combat uniform, with the full body armor made of a lightweight durasteel-carbon composite alloy being chipped and dented in multiple places. Zero's HUD identified her as a Private, the heavy weapons specialist in her squad if the rocket launcher in her hands was anything to go by. Said squad was curiously absent. It didn't matter though. Until he found Nyla or even Malgus he would take what he could.

The trooper didn't notice him for a moment as she continued loading the launcher. Once the rocket was in place she nodded in satisfaction before hoisting it and turning to presumably find her way out of the building. As soon as she looked up she saw the Sith Lord standing there in his armor - he had changed in record time - and jumped in surprise.

"M-my Lord!" she stuttered. "Forgive me, I didn't see you."

Zero for his part simply waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. Where's the rest of your squad?"

The trooper paused before answering in a saddened voice. "Dead My Lord. We were just outside the command center when the attack started and the Sergeant ordered us to get inside. I made it in, but one of those Knightmares got the rest of them. I'm all that's left."

Even without the Force Zero could tell that those words brought her pain. The trooper's fist were clenched, and her stance rigid. He could tell that she had been friends with her squad mates; friends that had been killed without mercy or remorse. He could tell that she wanted payback, with interest.

"Do you know a way out Private?" he asked, as many of the normal routes had been blocked by rubble. "I can turn the tide of this battle, but even I am useless unless I can get out there."

She nodded, indicating for the Sith Lord to follow as she began walking in the direction she had turned. "Yes My Lord. It's this way. Do you have a plan once we get out there? Emperor knows we need one."

The question caused him to tilt his head to the side in contemplation. Now that the Inquisitor thought about it, he didn't have a single idea on how to go about thwarting this attack. He didn't know the enemy's numbers or specific locations, hell he didn't even know how many of his own forces were left or where they were. He was experiencing the commander's equivalent of being blind and deaf and it irked him greatly.

"Not at the moment," he replied. "For now let's try to get out of this building and to the hangar where my Knightmare is stored. After that I'll think of something. Do you have any communications?"

The trooper shook her head in a negative. "Sorry my Lord, but my comms haven't been working since the attack started. We're on our own until we can link up with friendly forces."

Zero vehemently swore in his head even though he had expected the answer. He had already tried using his helmet's comm. system but he had still held onto the hope that it was simply malfunctioning.

"I see, we'd best hurry then," was all he said.

They made the rest of the way out in silence, not having anything else to say. Once the pair reached the entrance Zero used the Force to check for threats. While he didn't sense any immediate danger, the Sith Lord was bombarded by a wave of terror and suffering from the Sith forces. Inwardly he was thankful that the entity hadn't decided to play its games with him at the moment. He was most certainly not in the mood for it.

Once the Sith Lord gave the all clear he and the trooper made a mad dash out of the command center to the other side of the street before ducking into an alley, ignoring the sounds of explosions and blaster fire in the distance. It was not a moment too soon, as a Paladin appeared just as they entered the alley way, its head moving back and forth as it used its scanners to search for a fresh kill. It found one, as a group of three Sith troopers chose that time to burst out of their cover and sprinted towards Zero's own hiding spot. No longer having the safety of a building to hide them from the Paladin they were mercilessly cut down by the Knightmare's anti-personnel blaster mounted on the chest in a similar fashion to the Glasgows of the Britannian Empire in the Second Pacific War.

Once the firing stopped the machine moved on to continue hunting for more targets, leaving behind the Sith corpses to rot. Zero tightened his fist at the sight, his rage slowly building at the sight of the bodies and at the sheer amount of pain and death he felt through the Force (along with a presence that was strangely familiar). He would make the Republic forces pay dearly for what they had done here.

The Sith trooper seemed to share his sentiments, as her armored hands were clenched tightly on her rocket launcher, and even with the distinctive helmet on Zero could feel the intensity of her glare. "Let's move soldier," he said as he turned from the bodies and made his way down the alley. "We have comrades to avenge."

* * *

Nyla woke up in a daze, wondering what had happened. She and Aaron had been talking in the mess hall when suddenly the building was engulfed in flame. She had leapt at him, summoning the Force to shield the two of them from the blast and subsequent debris, but she had blacked out shortly after. Now she awoke to find herself under a pile of debris, with a slight headache, on top of an unconscious Aaron…

_Aaron!_

She quickly checked him over for injuries with the Force, thankfully finding none due to Nyla's energy field protecting them, and quickly tried to wake him up. It conveniently passed the Sith Lady's notice that she was straddling the Knightmare pilot but she was more concerned with waking her friend.

"Aaron," she called gently, nudging his mind with the Force as she did. "Come on Aaron, wake up. I need you."

Whether he was prodded by the Force or simply by Nyla's words she would not know, but all the same Aaron Star's eyes fluttered open, the first sight greeting him being a concerned Sith Lady's face. "Nyla…?" he managed to breathe out in a somewhat hoarse voice.

She smiled in relief as her friend awoke. "You were knocked unconscious. Just take it easy."

"What- what happened?"

Nyla's face became grim. "I think we're under attack. I don't know what exactly is happening, but I can feel a battle going on outside. I think they hit the mess hall first."

By now Aaron was starting to regain his bearings, as his speech was less dazed. "How bad is it?"

Nyla shook her head. "I can't tell. I don't think anyone else survived the explosion, but it could be that I can't sense them." She said this with an air of hope, but even as the words left her mouth the Sith half-breed knew that was doubtful.

The Knightmare pilot seemed to sadden briefly. Nyla had stated that there was still a chance of their comrades still being alive, but they both knew that it was practically zero. The Sith Lady felt a flood of sympathy for her friend. He had known a lot of the people caught in that blast. She silently vowed that their deaths would be avenged.

"Can you get us out of here?" Aaron said after a brief silence. "We won't do any good hiding under these rocks. Lord Zero's probably wondering where we are."

Nyla nodded, her face determined. "Yes, I can move the rocks with the Force. If you have a weapon I need you to cover me once I create an opening."

"I should have a pistol," Aaron replied as he began reaching down to his belt. "Just let me see if…"

He trailed off as his gaze finally traveled to where his belt was, and his eyes were met with the sight of not only his blaster pistol in its holster, but also of Nyla straddling his hips. At first Aaron's face was blank as he processed what he was seeing, but once it clicked his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he blushed furiously.

"U-umm… Nyla?"

The Sith Lady looked down in confusion at the pilot's stammer. "Is something wrong Aaron?"

By now Aaron's face was as bright as a cherry, and he struggled to form coherent thought. "C-c-could you move, p-please?"

Nyla simply cocked her head in confusion, her puzzlement clear. "What do you mean by that…?" She asked as she looked down only to spot that she was in a rather, ah, _compromising _position with her friend. For a moment she simply stared before emitting a high pitched squeak and jumping away as if she had been burned. She managed to hit her head on the debris in the process, and the poor girl sank to her knees as she clutched her throbbing head while the crimson skin on her cheeks had deepened a shade.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, his eyes wide in slight shock at the display. Never had he seen Nyla this embarrassed before. She was just thankful that Zero couldn't see her now. If he had, Nyla was sure that her fellow Inquisitor would never let her live this down; although she couldn't help but wonder why she seemed slightly disappointed at the fact that she and Aaron had separated.

"I-I'm fine!" she yelled. "Just – just watch my back while I get us out of here!"

The Sith pilot nodded, knowing it was best to drop it for the moment. With that out of the way Nyla composed herself before delving into the Force and tapping its power. She closed her eyes in concentration as she lowered herself into a meditative stance, her face a picture of perfect focus. Soon the rocks were moved out of the way, and the pair breathed out a sigh of relief at the fact that they were free. The sight that greeted them however quickly turned their relief into shock and horror.

The base was in ruins. Buildings were collapsed, machinery engulfed in flames or crushed, and dead bodies were everywhere. Nyla had known that there was a battle going on, but she had never expected this. She unconsciously slid closer to Aaron, who like her was in complete shock. "The base," he breathed, his eyes wide. "It's… it's just gone."

For her part Nyla simply nodded, too shocked to even compose a response. What had happened here? Just who were they facing?

As if summoned by her question, a Paladin Scion with its distinctive V-crest jutting from its forehead came rocketing around a corner, being pursued by a Centurion which was firing wildly. The Paladin gracefully dodged the shots, continuing to propel itself forward on its foot mounted repulsorlifts. Directly at them.

"Look out!" Nyla shouted as she grabbed Aaron and jumped out of the way of the Knightmare just seconds before it screamed past them with its pursuer directly behind it.

The pair landed with a thud but quickly got back up, looking over at the two machines as they did so.

The Paladin was stopping itself, turning around to face its opponent in an apparent reversal of strategy. The Centurion's pilot, not expecting the sudden stop, was unable to slow their machine down enough before running directly into the Paladin. Or rather, into the Paladin's knee, which was swiftly brought up into the Sith Knightmare's midsection causing it to double over as if the machine were in pain. The move had obviously jostled the machine's pilot.

Using this to its advantage, the Paladin retracted its knee before pivoting to bring its right leg down on its enemy and knocking it to the ground before pinning the Centurion to the ground with its foot. Nyla and Aaron could only sit and watch as the Paladin stood over their faceless comrade's machine as it contemplated how to finish them off. She wanted to rush forward and help, but Knightmares had been developed with killing trained Force sensitives in mind. She may have been an Inquisitor, trained to manipulate the Force to serve her in combat, but she had developed her talents along the lines of fighting opponents on foot, not a Knightmare. She would only die along with the Centurion's pilot.

The Paladin drew a staff, most likely some sort of melee weapon, from its back and spun it in its right hand before activating the plasma blade. Nyla and Aaron's eyes once again widened to near comical sizes as the blade formed to give the staff the shape of a scythe. There was only one Knightmare pilot in the galaxy that used a plasma scythe.

"Jace Malcom," Aaron whispered. "The Reaper of Sullust is here?"

Indeed, upon the Paladin's left shoulder there was a depiction of a Republic trooper with a grinning skull for a head with an active plasma scythe held over its head as if poised to attack an opponent. The Reaper's Knightmare assumed a similar pose before bringing the scythe down and into the left side of the Centurion's cockpit. It violently wrenched the scythe out of the cockpit before turning its head, its gaze landing directly on them.

Nyla knew as soon as the Paladin saw them that they needed to move, _now. _Jace Malcom wasn't known for mercy when it came to Sith Lords, in fact it was well known that he absolutely hated and loathed anyone who identified themselves as a Sith. That probably stemmed from the fact that he had a deep personal connection with the Alderaanian people, and seeing the planet he held dear attacked not once but twice by the Empire probably hadn't helped things.

Try as she might though, she simply could not move. She and Aaron were rooted to where they stood as Malcom's Paladin made its way toward them, its scythe spinning almost leisurely in its hand.

The Knightmare stared down at them for a moment, most likely ascertaining who they were before it ended their lives. In fact, that was exactly what it was doing.

"Well," Malcom's voice boomed out from the speakers, sounding pleased. "Looks like I've finally found one of the targets. I was hoping to get Malgus, but I guess the daughter of the Emperor's Wrath will do."

With that the Paladin raised the scythe in preparation to bring it down on the Sith pilot and Lady. "Any last words?"

Neither Nyla nor Aaron said anything, but they did grasp each other's hand tightly; Malcom, seeing that they wouldn't say anything, smiled wickedly. "Well then, in that case- oof!"

Out of nowhere something rammed the Paladin _hard, _sending both it and the vaguely humanoid object tumbling to the ground in a mass of mechanical limbs. At first the duo just stood there in shock at the fact that they _weren't_ about to die but quickly regained their composure and looked to where Malcom's Paladin and their savior now stood. What Nyla saw made her eyes widen for the umpteenth time that day. "Malgus?!"

Indeed, standing in between them and Malcom was a Centurion Unicorn (named so for the horn like crest that protruded from its forehead in the same manner as Zero's and her own) painted in black with splotches of red the same shade of blood spattered all over the Knightmare's body. It had no rifle or shield, but it was not weaponless. Clutched in its hands was a massive physical broadsword whose serrated blade was made of solid Cortosis, and even then was covered by an intensely strong anti-blaster coating in order for it to fight against the plasma swords that most Knightmares used. Notched in each of its upper wrists was a wicked looking spike made of the same material as the Knightmare's sword and as tall as an adult human. Similar spikes were mounted on the heels of its legs, while the fronts of said limbs had two beam projectors. All in all, while it had no ranged weapons Malgus' Centurion was still a fierce machine.

The Centurion turned its head to face its comrades. "Get to your Knightmares," Malgus said without preamble. "This one is mine."

Nyla and Aaron just stood there in a daze, their brains still trying to catch up with what was happening. Neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands.

"Did you not hear me?" Malgus growled, becoming irritated with their inaction. "Go!"

That snapped Nyla out of her trance. There was no time to ponder why Malgus of all people had saved her; the fact was that she and Aaron were still alive and could contribute to this battle.

With a firm nod she turned on her heel and, still holding Aaron's hand, practically dragged him behind her as they raced to find their Knightmares.

* * *

As Aaron and Nyla made their way to the Knightmare hangar, Malgus turned his attention back to his opponent and grinned fiercely under his mask. Surely the Force had smiled upon him this day! He had not faced Malcom in a full year, the last time they had battled being the catastrophic Battle of Sullust. That had been a black day for the Sith forces, especially for him. He had been utterly humiliated in the planet's orbit by Malcom and his piloting skills with the Paladin. Now he had the chance for vengeance, and he was _not _going to waste it.

"Ah, Malcom," he purred, his voice full of malevolent glee. "I was beginning to wonder if we would ever meet again. How long has it been, a year?"

By now Malcom had regained his balance after being rammed by a Knightmare, and Malgus could have sworn that the Reaper's Paladin was glaring at him as it gripped the plasma scythe tighter in its hands. "Malgus," Malcom growled. "Figures our next meeting would be on Alderaan."

"I think it's rather fitting," Malgus mused as he had his Knightmare slide into a ready stance. "After all this time, our next battle would take place where our rivalry began. Perhaps I'll finally kill you today."

Malcom's machine slid into its own battle stance as the two Knightmares seemed to stare each other down, daring the other to make the opening move. "I'd like to see you try Sith spawn!" Malcom shouted. With that he gunned his Paladin forward, its scythe raised high above its head for a vertical strike. "For the Republic!"

"Long Live the Emperor!" Malgus shouted in retaliation as he brought his sword upwards to clash with Malcom's weapon.

The two weapons sparked fiercely against each other as the two Knightmares pushed, each trying to overpower the other. Normally the Paladin would win out in a contest of brute strength, but the Centurion Unicorn was built to be piloted by the best of the best, namely exceptional ace pilots the rank of captain or above. As such, it had been designed to perform above and beyond its mass-produced counterpart, outperforming an average Centurion in every field including strength. It also easily outclassed nearly every variant of the Paladin, with only the Scion variant piloted by aces like Malcom being a match for it. Hell, the Scion had been produced to counter the Unicorn!

As such, the two Knightmares were unable to gain an advantage in their deadlock forcing the two pilots to break off and rethink their strategy. That's what most pilots would have done, but in this case Malcom and Malgus charged their machines right back at each other, Malcom's scythe held out to its side while Malgus' sword was poised to impale its opponent.

The two charges met head on, and Malcom opened up by swinging his scythe across his chest in the hope of decapitating his opponent. Malgus, sensing the danger through the Force quickly leaned his Centurion backwards to a near ninety degree angle saving him from being vaporized. He smiled maniacally as he saw that Malcom's swing had left him wide open.

"DIE!" he shouted as he stabbed his sword forward to impale the Paladin's cockpit.

Unfortunately for Malgus his opponent was no grunt, as Malcom quickly parried his stab by bringing up the bottom of his staff upward. It caught Malgus' broadsword and sparks flew as the blade was thrown off course. Seeing that he was now open to an attack, Malgus growled as his Knightmare jumped back and out of range of Malcom's scythe.

Only for his machine's sensors to scream in alarm as another Paladin came charging in from behind with its plasma sword ready to impale his cockpit. "No one touches the Commander!" its pilot shouted, their voice that of a young man.

"Impudent fool!" Malgus shouted as he deftly ducked under the stab before swinging his sword into the interloper's midsection and cutting clean through. Grinning in triumph he quickly maneuvered his machine away from the bisected Paladin as it exploded with the intensity of a small sun.

His victory was short lived however as Malcom's Paladin came charging through the explosion with its scythe at the ready. "Bastard!" the Republic ace shouted as his scythe clashed with Malgus' sword. "You killed him!"

The Republic Knightmare began executing a series of graceful strikes as it went after Malgus with a vengeance. It slashed at him from every conceivable angle. Up, down, left right, it did not matter; Malcom's scythe blade was everywhere. It was all the Sith Lord could do to parry each of his opponent's strikes, but in spite of the ferocity of his enemy's attack he had a wide grin under his mask. This was why he loved battling against Malcom. Almost no one else could challenge him as this Republic soldier did when they fought! Each time they battled Malgus' skill was tested to its absolute limits, and he relished the challenge every time. He still hated Malcom's guts, but the Sith Lord also saw him as his equal in Knightmare combat. Satele Shan might have also been a long standing rival of his, but that was in another field. Here, in the cockpits of their Knightmares, Malgus and Malcom had achieved a true rivalry, the kind that would not be satisfied until one side claimed total victory or both of them were destroyed.

After the tenth strike from Malcom Malgus activated his Knightmare's thrusters for a short burst and jetted upwards. As soon as he reached the desired height the Sith Lord cut the power to his thrusters and aimed the wrist mounted spikes at his rival. He fired them, and the two slash harken like devices would have been dead on if not for their target's skillful maneuvering. Grunting in annoyance Malgus began pulling his Knightmare back to the ground by retracting his spikes' cables, activating his leg mounted beam projectors as he did. "I have you now!"

He increased the retraction rate of the cables causing the two spikes to be pulled out of the ground and back to their places. As soon as they were, Malgus spun his Knightmare in a similar way to a martial artist in their prime. Malcom realized what his opponent was doing and barely managed to activate his plasma shield to catch the roundhouse kick that would have taken off his Knightmare's head. His Paladin pushed with all its might and forced Malgus away.

The Sith Warrior grinned under his mask as he deactivated his beam projectors. He had been hoping to catch his opponent off guard with that new addition to his weaponry, but it seemed Malcom wouldn't fall so easily.

Said Republic soldier's Knightmare slid into a fighting stance as it gripped the plasma scythe tightly. "Beam projectors huh?" Malcom commented. "That's new. You've made a few additions since we last fought Malgus."

Malgus' eyes blazed as he replied. "Ever since you and that Jedi whore Shan humiliated me at Sullust I've made sure that I would never suffer such a defeat again."

At first Malcom was silent, and the Sith was surprised he felt a surge of anger from his opponent. What had brought this on?

"Don't you _ever_ refer to her that way," Malcom growled, his voice dropping dangerously. "Do you hear me Sith spawn?"

Malgus smiled wickedly as he realized what he had said. He had forgotten about that particular subject and how touchy Malcom was over it, but now that it had been brought to the surface he would exploit it for what it was worth. "Oh, did I touch a nerve?" he asked mockingly, faking concern. "I didn't realize you were so sensitive over your Grand Master Malcom. Tell me, how is she these days?"

Malcom's anger had assumed the intensity of a black hole and even in his Knightmare Malgus could feel the soldier's glare. "Shut. Up."

The Sith Lord continued on as if not hearing his rival's words. "You seem distressed Malcom," he drawled. "Are you angry because I threatened your precious whore?"

Malgus mentally danced in glee as the Paladin's eye flashed ominously.

"Or is it that she left you because her Code demanded it?"

That made Malcom lose it, and Malgus' eyes seemed to twinkle as his opponent charged forward with a furious roar, his Force signature now clouded in pain and rage and sweet _darkness_. Malgus laughed wildly as he brought his broadsword up to meet his opponent's horizontal slash, sparks flying as they collided with the force of an earthquake. "Yes!" he yelled gleefully. "This is what I wanted to see! This is your true nature!"

He gunned his Knightmare back rapidly and was not disappointed when the Paladin charged right after him, its scythe raised high. "I'll kill you!"

This statement was quickly followed by the scythe coming down at insane speed towards Malgus' cockpit. Most other pilots would have been killed right there the swing was so fast, but Malgus was not an average pilot. With the grace of a Coruscanti ballet dancer his Knightmare avoided the lethal blow and launched itself past the Paladin, landing a few meters away from the white machine. Malcom wasted no time in charging his enemy again, letting loose a scream of rage as he brought his scythe down once again. Just like last time Malgus' sword blocked it, and the two were in a dead lock.

Malcom growled fiercely, causing Malgus to laugh. Now this fight would finally get interesting! "That's it," he goaded, pushing his blade against Malcom's scythe. "Show me the madness that lies within your broken heart!"

He kicked Malcom's Paladin in the midsection, causing the Knightmare to fly backwards as it wasn't expecting the move. As soon as it hit the ground Malgus gunned his repulsors to maximum, his sword held like a lance and his Centurion's eyes flashing dangerously. "Unleash the darkness that we both know is there!"

* * *

While the two powerful rivals dueled in the midst of the ruined base, up on a hill a fair distance away three more Knightmares watched the attack in its entirety. They were Paladin Scions, but they did not carry the colors of the legendary Blue Squadron. Rather, they colored completely white with no markings on them save for one on the left shoulder.

It was a circle with a pair of wings spread for flight. From the middle of these wings a single spike shot forth, the lower half bearing a six pointed star. It was a symbol that was known to all, loved by some and hated by others; everyone who saw it though knew that only one group carried this symbol as their standard. Jedi.

That was the affiliation of the three pilots, and because of their status as Jedi they had been selected – well, two of them had been selected by the first – to oversee this attack. Jedi did not normally condone what amounted to an assassination, but this was war. Sometimes exceptions had to be made, and if this attack's objectives weren't met then it was a strong possibility that Alderaan would fall. That was simply unacceptable. What could be seen as the driving force of the Sith Fleet's unstoppable march was somewhere in that base right now, and if they could destroy it here then the Republic would have enough time to regain its footing and perhaps turn the tide. It was unlikely that they could stop the Sith Fleet at this point, but at the very least this would slow it down considerably.

In the cockpit of the lead Paladin, the pilot noticed one of her subordinates requesting a channel. She pressed a button to accept.

"Master," a young woman's voice began, sounding to be in her early twenties. "Commander Malcom reports that he's engaged one of the priority targets. He sighted the second one but she got away."

The Jedi nodded, her face giving nothing away. "Good. Which target is the Commander engaging at the moment?"

"Malgus, ma'am."

For a second she dared not make a sound, her eyes wide in shock. Of all the opponents he could have picked, why did Malcom have to fight _him_, the bane of her existence?

She didn't realize that she hadn't replied until her other subordinate's voice, this one the voice of a full grown man, ringing out. "Master, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

The Jedi Master shook her head to clear her thoughts. Malcom could handle himself, though she was concerned by the way his Force signature was wobbling at the moment, and besides even if he was dangerous in his own right Malgus wasn't the main reason they were here. "I'm fine," she replied, her voice firm. "Has Target One been sighted yet?"

She already knew the answer from the frustration she felt in her elder subordinate. "Negative," he replied, making sure to mask his impatience beneath a mask of calm and serenity. "There have been no signs of him yet. I haven't sensed him in the Force either, so he must be masking his signature."

"The coward," the younger female Jedi said. "He's just hiding while his troops do all the dying."

The elder Jedi shook her head even though no one could see it. "Zero isn't that kind of man," she countered patiently. "He's merely waiting for the right moment to strike. I'm certain he has a plan up his sleeve. Have any of the base' patrols been sighted by our probe yet?"

There was a brief silence as the male Jedi checked the probe. "None so far," he eventually reported. "They must still be in the middle of their patrols. We've been here awhile."

"That won't last long," she said ominously. "We need to wrap this up before they get back. What's the word from the rest of our forces?"

"The fleet's handing it to them up in orbit," the male replied once again. "And our attacks on the ground have thrown them off balance. Word is that the Sith are still in disarray but putting up a fight. We're taking heavy losses everywhere even though we're gaining ground."

She closed her eyes at the news. She could feel all of the death and destruction that was happening now, but she was comforted in the belief that it was all for a good cause. "I'm not surprised. The Empire's invested too much in Alderaan to give it up without a fight. I'm afraid that before this is over we'll lose a lot of people whether we win or not."

The other two Jedi were silent at that. They all knew that this war had claimed millions of lives already, and before it was over they were certain that many more would die.

Eventually the male broke the silence. "Still, this attack is the best chance we've got. We can't give up now, not when so many are counting on us. And who knows? Maybe we'll be able to finally turn the tables on those Sith. Right Master Shan?"

She opened her eyes as she responded, unable to restrain a smile at her former apprentice's optimism. "One can only hope Shigar," she replied. "One can only hope."

Even as she said that though the Jedi Grand Master couldn't help the small seed of doubt that had sprung in her mind. Years of fighting and running as the Sith Empire marched unopposed onto Republic worlds had led Satele Shan to wonder. Would hope be enough, especially against the likes of the Emperor and Zero? Try as she might, the Grand Master couldn't convince herself that it would be.

* * *

Well, there went that plan.

Zero cursed vehemently in his head as he and the Sith trooper observed his Knightmare hangar from an alley. They had made it to the hangar without incident, only taking so long to get there due to the fact that the base was fairly large and having to avoid the Paladins that were prowling the base. For a moment he had allowed himself to believe that they might actually make it to his hangar without a problem, but it was not to be. For sitting in front of the hangar where Zero's (and, by association, Nyla's) Knightmare was stored were two Paladin Scions, their weapons primed as they blocked off the entry way.

"Damn," the trooper muttered beside him. "What do you want to do My Lord?"

Zero was silent for a moment as he probed the surrounding area with both his sight and the Force looking for anything that he could use to his advantage. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could draw the Paladins away long enough for both him and the trooper to make it to the hangar. "There's nothing," he started as he began retracting his senses. "We'll have to find-"

He paused as he felt two presences, both of them familiar. It couldn't be…

"Is something wrong My Lord?" the trooper asked as he stopped mid-sentence, but he ignored her as he reached out to one of the Force signatures and brushed it slightly and got its attention.

He felt Nyla jolt slightly at the contact, but once she realized that it was him Zero felt Nyla send a wave of friendship and relief at the fact that he was ok. He probed further as he tried to figure out her location, and was confused when she wasn't in any of the alleys next to them or across the street. Where could she be?

That was when it hit him that the building on their left happened to have an emergency fire escape. If that was the case, and Nyla was indeed up on the roof, then she should be appearing right about…

He grunted in surprise as a sudden mass of purple and brown smashed into him from above, its sudden appearance causing him to fall to the ground at the additional weight and resulting in the Sith trooper nearly dropping her rocket launcher in shock, though she thankfully managed to keep her grip.

…Now. Leave it to Nyla to make such an appearance.

The Sith Lady hugged him tightly as if to reassure herself that he was indeed ok. "Thank the Force," she half whispered, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears. "When we found out the command center had been hit I was so worried! Are you alright?"

Zero winced slightly as his friend tightened her hug, causing his ribs to hurt slightly. "I won't be if you insist on crushing me," he replied dryly, his voice strained. "Could you let go please?"

Nyla released him, muttering a quick "Sorry!" as she did so. That was another thing the Sith Lady was known for. She could give a crushing hug when she wanted to, and many had found themselves to be slightly bruised after she released them.

As Zero got back to his feet he saw Aaron walking at a more sedate pace down the fire escape, occasionally glancing out the alley to make sure he wasn't spotted. Once he made it to the bottom of the stairs the Sith pilot gave a nod to his superior, the closest thing to a salute he was allowed to give on a battlefield. "My Lord," he said, his normally soft voice clipped and professional. "It's good to see you are alright."

"Likewise Corporal," the Sith Lord replied. "You have my thanks for staying with Nyla up until now."

"It was no trouble at all, sir."

"Have you seen anyone else on the way here?"

Aaron shook his head sadly. "No one sir. Lady Nyla and were saved by Lord Malgus at one point, but he engaged the enemy commander while we escaped."

Zero's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wait, _Malgus _saved you?"

"He sure did," Nyla piped up. "Came out of nowhere in his Knightmare and attacked the Paladin just as it was about to kill us." Nyla's face became deadly serious as she looked Zero directly in the eyes even though she couldn't see them. "Zero, the enemy commander, its Malcom."

Zero's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates upon hearing this. "Are you sure?"

At Nyla's nod Zero swore violently, slightly shocking those present at his unusual outburst. Malgus was not the only one who had been at the Battle of Sullust; Zero himself had been in command of a five ship task force charged with holding the space above Sullust's North Pole. At first they had done so with light casualties, beating back every assault the Republic Fleet had thrown at them. Then Malcom and his Blue Squadron had shown up.

The Battle of Sullust had been the Empire's first encounter with Republic Knightmares, and their own Knightmare forces had been faring well against the Paladins up until that point. Zero's Knightmare units, being seasoned veterans after a year of Knightmare warfare had engaged Blue Squadron expecting an easy fight. What had followed was a slaughter of the North Pole task force. The task force under Zero had been comprised of five _Retaliation _class battle cruisers, one of the best all-around ships the Sith Fleet had to offer. A single _Retaliation _cruiser carried 10,000 crewmen and 3000 troops for security and ground operations. Each battle cruiser bristled with weaponry, being able to call upon hundreds of turbolasers, ion cannons, and proton torpedo launchers to decimate any foe one might face. It had a Knightmare complement of fifty units and triple that in fighters and bombers. It went without saying that a single ship of the class could be a major threat to any enemy, and a single _Retaliation_ had taken on multiple Republic ships more than once.

It had been all he could do to get one of the ships out of that fight alive, barely avoiding being atomized by the Republic capital ships and Knightmares supporting Blue Squadron in the attack. He and Nyla had barely made it out of that fight alive, their Knightmares being two out of the thirty that had survived. All of their fighters had been annihilated, and the sheer number of empty berths on Zero's flagship, the _Emperor's Shadow_, had been an eye opener for him. It had taught him that he wasn't invincible and that his plans could fall apart if he wasn't careful. He only wished the lesson hadn't come at the cost of so many lives. In the end the Empire still gained control of Sullust due to the fact that even the ferocity of Blue Squadron could not stop the sheer numbers the Empire had thrown at them, but their casualty rates at the battle had been horrifying.

"Zero?" Nyla asked, snapping him back to reality as he realized he had zoned out. "What do you want to do?"

He was silent for a moment as he thought over his options. Eventually he let out a long sigh. "Malgus is engaging Malcom and keeping him occupied for now. All we can do is hope that he is up to the task. However he is eventually going to need backup; Malcom hates Malgus above all else and will likely call on the rest of his squadron to take him out even if it means compromising his mission. That is why we need to get to our Knightmares as fast as possible. Obviously we cannot just stroll in because of the Paladins blocking the way. So, does anyone have any suggestions?"

The group was silent for a moment before Aaron's eyes lit up. "Could you or Lady Nyla use the Force to move some debris? Perhaps to distract the Paladins long enough for us to get to the hangar?"

Nyla brought her hand up to her chin as she analyzed the idea. "That could work," she said eventually. "I'm certain we're both strong enough to collapse a wall on our own. That would buy us enough time to get to the hangar and get our machines started up."

Zero thought the plan over, and quickly shook his head as he realized there was one fatal flaw. "They would detect the reactors starting up," he responded. "We would be gunned down before any one of us could get our machine moving in time."

Nyla and Aaron's faces fell at that, while the Sith trooper simply stayed silent. Eventually the latter spoke up. "How long would it take for the Knightmares to be able to move?"

"About five seconds once all of the systems have been powered on and the reactor has been activated," Zero replied after thinking it over. "Why?"

The female trooper seemed to think this over before asking. "If someone were to distract the Knightmares while the reactors were started up, would they be able to buy enough time for the Knightmares to become fully active?"

The teenage Sith ran the calculations in his head before nodding. "Yes if they provided a suitable distraction," he answered eventually, still not understanding where the soldier was going with this. "However it is certain that the Paladins would kill them before the Knightmares could get out of the hangar and assist. Why do you want to know?"

It was only when the trooper began checking her rocket launcher that it clicked in Zero's head. "No," he said firmly. "Absolutely not!"

The trooper simply shifted her helmeted gaze over to him, and he could feel her glare. "We have no other choice sir," she replied firmly. "You have to get to your Knightmares and into this battle, otherwise everyone in this base will die."

"At the cost of your own life?!" Zero whispered fiercely. "I won't allow this!"

Zero didn't see it, but he was sure that the trooper rolled her eyes. "With all due respect My Lord, I really don't give a damn what you say. I'm doing this."

Nyla, having been in shock at hearing that the soldier would sacrifice her own life, finally snapped out of it and grabbed the trooper's arm. "Don't do this," she pleaded desperately, her eyes becoming watery. "We'll find another way. You don't have to die! You've got your whole life ahead of you, don't waste it here!"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as the trooper rounded on Nyla, her Force signature blazing with fury and despair. "I have nothing!" she nearly shouted, the speaker in her helmet failing to keep her voice flat as it normally did. "My parents are dead, my brother despises me for joining the Sith, and my fiancé was killed in front of me just a few hours ago! I have my whole life ahead of me? As far as I'm concerned, my life ended today!"

Shocked silence followed the woman's declaration, no one knowing quite what to say to that. Eventually Zero put his hand on the now trembling woman's shoulders. "What is your name soldier?"

The woman was silent for a moment while she regained her composure. "Serena," she answered. "Serena Keller, sir."

"Private Keller, do you understand just what you're asking me to do?"

Keller's helmet looked at him, and he could feel the determination radiating from her in waves. He realized right then that this woman would not be stopped from doing this no matter what. "Yes sir," she answered before adding in a much smaller voice. "Please, let me have at least this."

Zero was silent for just a moment before nodding resignedly. "Very well, Private Keller," he said, much to Nyla and Aaron's shock. "You have the go ahead. Once I initiate the distraction you will have two minutes to get to the building's top floor and set up. It won't be easy. Can you do it?"

Zero wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a fierce smile in Keller's voice. "Do you really have to ask sir?"

Zero allowed a small smile of his own to slip through. "Godspeed, Keller."

The trooper gave a quick salute before rushing up the stair case at a rapid pace. Zero watched her go for a moment before turning back to Nyla and Aaron. "Get ready," he told them. "We're going to have to be fast to get to the hangar in time."

That seemed to snap them out of their shock, as the two quickly got into position behind Zero as they he prepared to call on the Force. Before they did though Nyla had a question. "Zero, why did you let her do that? She's going to die before we can save her."

"I know," he replied, holding up a hand at Nyla's gasp. "But Private Keller knows that as well. She wants this Nyla, and she would have done it no matter what I said. Besides, I could feel her suffering. She truly has nothing left."

Nyla was silent for a moment before nodding solemnly and turning her attention back to outside the alley. Meanwhile, Zero counted down his head as he called upon the Force to commit his will.

_Three… _

He found a mostly intact building with his senses, reaching out to ascertain its state. It would do.

_Two…_

The Inquisitor and his companions braced themselves for the run while he imagined a fist being aimed at the wall.

_One…_

He pictured the fist smashing through the wall, and at the sound of its collapse and the two Knightmares moving off to investigate he shouted, "Now!"

With that, they dashed forward, not once looking back.

To the surprise and relief of the trio they made it to the hangar in one piece, stopping before the first three machines that were stored inside. The first two were Zero and Nyla's custom painted Centurion Unicorns while the third was a Centurion of the same variant that had the standard gray Imperial paint job. It had just arrived earlier in the week for a recently promoted pilot, but that pilot had died in the attack.

Zero and Nyla ran to their own machines, but Aaron simply stood in front of the third one, his face hesitant. Noticing this, Nyla turned back and shouted, "Hurry up Aaron! We don't have much time!"

Aaron for his part simply looked back at her with uncertain eyes. "But you have to be at least a captain to pilot a Unicorn," he said. "I'm just a corporal."

Nyla's face shifted to one of shock at hearing this. "Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. "Worry about that later. Just get in the Knightmare!"

Aaron however was still hesitant. "B-but…"

Zero, having heard the exchange, shouted, "If it bothers you that much then consider yourself promoted, Captain Star. Now get in that machine."

Aaron, eyes wide in shock at the statement, simply stood there as he processed what he had just heard. Him, a captain? Considering the circumstances surrounding his "enlistment", he hadn't expected to make sergeant. And now he was a captain!

"Aaron!" Zero shouted, snapping Aaron out of his stupor. "Did you not hear me?"

"R-right," Aaron replied as he quickly saluted before making his way to the Centurion. "Understood sir. And thank you."

For his part Zero simply smirked under his mask as he opened his cockpit. "Don't mention it, captain."

* * *

It turned out that Serena Keller was actually a rather athletic person, even for a soldier, and she made it to the top floor just as Zero collapsed the wall. She wasted no time and selected a window that overlooked the entirety of the street. Once the trooper reached the window she kneeled down and began setting up for her part of the distraction.

As she selected the anti-Knightmare ammunition for the launcher, she couldn't help but smile grimly. She knew it had been a good idea to go with the double barrel launcher.

Once her weapon was primed and loaded, Keller stood from her crouch and took aim at the Knightmares, making sure not to lock on until the moment was right. As she did so she removed her helmet, revealing a very attractive human female with pale skin and a heart shaped face. Her red hair fell down in curls to her shoulders, just a little past regulation length, and her emerald eyes burned fiercely with determination.

"Whether it's Hoth or Hell," she murmured, remembering the age old motto of the Sith Army. "The Troopers get the job done."

The countdown she had started in her head as soon as she set up reached zero, and as soon as it did the two Paladins turned rapidly to the Knightmare hangar in alarm as they brought their weapons to bear. As they did, Keller let out a breath as she allowed the launcher to acquire a lock on. "For Andre," she whispered, before firing the launcher.

Instantly two rockets leapt forth from the building, each locked on to one of the Paladins. Before the machines' pilots realized it they had lost the heads of their Knightmares, and with them the main cameras. Enraged at the apparent ambush, they both turned to the source of the rockets and aimed their massive blaster rifles before unleashing their deadly energy.

As the top floor of her building was consumed in fire, Serena Keller died with a smile.

* * *

It was only as the top floor of the building was annihilated that the two Republic Knightmares realized their mistake. They quickly turned their Knightmares to the hangar, but before they could even raise their rifles a massive black shape descended on them both and pinned them to the ground. As soon as the two Paladins were on the ground the black Knightmare positioned its rifle above the chest of the Paladin on its left, while on the right it held a handle in the same position. With a flick of a switch the rifle's plasma bayonet and the plasma sword's blade sprang forth and stabbed directly into the cockpits of the two machines.

As the two Paladins went limp their killer stood erect as two similar machines came to stand behind it. One of them was a Centurion Unicorn painted in a shade of amethyst that both shined brilliantly yet at the same time absorbed all of the light around it wielding a double bladed plasma sword with blood red blades while a blaster rifle was mounted on its back. The other was also a Unicorn, yet it was painted in the standard gray color scheme of the Empire's Knightmares; signaling a pilot that had served with distinction yet did not have the experience or recognition to truly be called an Ace. It wielded a blaster rifle in both hands while the staff of an inactive close range plasma weapon sat on its back.

At the head of the trio the black Centurion Unicorn spun its plasma sword leisurely as it rested its rifle on its shoulder. It had the most commanding presence of the three machines; indeed, even its companions seemed to defer to its will as they stood slightly behind it like soldiers awaiting the orders of their king. It was as black as the void of space itself, with the silver trim on its upper body being the only indication that this was indeed a machine and not some monster spawned from the Dark Side of the Force. The sigil that served as its pilot's emblem glinted in the sun from its spot directly in front of the Knightmare's distinctive antenna while its hellish red eyes flashed ominously. Within its cockpit, Zero's face sported a smile that would not look out of the place on the devil himself as he flared his Force signature. The smile only widened as he felt the presence of Satele Shan and her Jedi companions recognize him at last. As his eyes turned to a map of the base on his screen, he couldn't but laugh as he anticipated the coming battle.

His eyes were alight with murderous intent as he drawled, "Now then."

* * *

Author's Note: Good God this update is late. I apologize profusely, but I just haven't had the time to write these past months. Fortunately I am now on Summer Break and hope to get a lot of writing done over the next two months. I won't make any promises though. I obviously can't keep to my update schedule with any real consistency, but hopefully a delay like this won't happen again.

At long we see some Knightmare vs. Knightmare combat, and I'm certain the next chapter will be a quite the thrill as Zero has now taken the field.

I hope you like what I did with the minor OC. I created her to give the Sith troopers a bit of humanity. I hate how many authors and Lucas himself portray the boys in white (or in this case black) as mindless machines. They're alive too, even if their superiors are absolute jerks, and deserve to be treated as such. They are simply soldiers following their orders.

I also would like to ask what you guys think of the world building I've been doing in most of the chapters. Should I tone it down a bit? I won't stop as it is done to help give a better insight into the war and those who fight it, but as I was writing that bit on the Battle of Sullust I couldn't help but feel that it was a tad too long. I'll leave it up to you to decide.

One last thing before I sign off. Many have asked if Zero will eventually be returning to his homeworld. The answer is yes, in fact its been yes ever since this story began. However I am in a bit of a quandary. You see I don't know if he should be sent there alone or have his Sith allies with him. I have both scenarios planned out, but I've swung back forth on the two so many times that its maddening. So I will leave it to you dear readers. Should Zero find Earth alone or should he have help from the Sith when he finds it. Whichever answer receives the most positives is the scenario I shall write out. Please give your opinion in either a review or a PM.

I think that's everything. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Til next time.

**p.s.: **I just remembered that this story has officially been up for a full year. Thank you all so much for sticking with me this long! This story wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys!


End file.
